De vuelta a clases
by MissRosalie
Summary: 10 años han pasado desde el nacimiento de Nessie. Ella es toda una mujer, de hecho ha consolidado su relación con Jacob. Pero un día decide ir al colegio. Sus tíos y papás la acompañarán en ésta aventura. Continuación divertida de Amanecer.
1. La decisión de Nessie

AUTOR POV

Habían pasado 10 años desde el nacimiento de Renesmee, así que ella ya parecía una hermosa chica de 17 años, eternos 17 igual que su padre.

Los Cullen se habían mudado hace cinco años de Forks, no sin antes haberlo discutido por meses con Jacob y Charlie. Finalmente y como era de esperarse, Jacob se fue a vivir con ellos, claramente en una casa aparte, para el alivio de Rosalie. Charlie hace ya siete años que se había casado con Sue, por ende no pudo ir a vivir cerca de Bella y su adorada nieta, pero cada tantos meses Edward lo iba a buscar para darle una sorpresa a Bella.

Un día Renesmee se levantó muy entusiasta y tenía solo una idea en la cabeza: Ir a la escuela como cualquier chica normal.

-¡Jake! - Nessie salía como cada mañana por su ventana al ver que su fiel novio la esperaba para ser el primero en decirle "buenos días".

-Hola hermosa - corrió a abrazarla aprovechando los minutos que tenían solos antes de que Edward y Bella comenzaran con la sobreprotección.

-Adivina que. - ella le sonrió mientras se amarraba el pelo.

-¿Qué? - él enarcó una ceja. La conocía muy bien y sabía que algo tramaba.

-Quiero ir a la escuela.

El lobo se quedó mirándola por todo un minuto, analizando las palabras de la chica. El colegio... Sólo lo había hecho una vez y no quería volver allí, pero por esa chica él haría eso y mucho más.

-Yo voy contigo. - dijo muy seguro.

Ella lo abrazó y le sonrió dejándo al licántropo más enamorado que nunca.

Vivían en una casa en el bosque, muy parecido a su estilo de vida en Forks. Esme y Carlisle mantenían una casa aún más grande a una media hora y Jacob se había construído una casa a quince minutos del hogar de los CUllen-Swan. Cada cierto tiempo se tenía que ir para visitar a Billy y a su hermana, quien ya estaba casada y con dos hijos de su amigo Paul.

La pareja se despidió con un beso sutil y él lobo se adentró en el bosque corriendo, mientras la colorina escaló por su ventana como siempre.

Se vistió con las ropas que su tía Alice le había dejado para la semana y salió.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - les gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa y se instalaba en la cocina.

Bella y Edward bajaron a los segundos de escucharla.

-Hola mi amor - Edward le besó la frente. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Si papá, gracias.

-Buenos días mi Nessie - Bella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

De pronto Edward frunció el ceño y miró a Nessie muy confundido.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si - ella le sonrió. - Además Jacob estará conmigo.

El rostro de Edward cambió rotundamente. Si su ceño estaba fruncido antes, lo de ahora era peor. Bella se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con las manos.

-Edward, ¡Edward! - luego miró a Nessie - ¿De qué se trata?

Entonces Nessie le explicó a ambos con detalle que quería ir al colegio como toda chica normal y que su novio, Jacob, la acompañaría.

-¡No! - Edward se había enojado. - ¿Ocho horas sin saber que estás haciendo? No señorita. Mucho menos con él.

A pesar de que Edward y Jacob se habían "arreglado" hace años atrás, el conflicto había vuelto a aparecer el día en que su adorada hija llegó con él de la mano a casa.

-Pero papá...- Nessie se quejaba.

-Edward - Bella puso una mano en su hombro - Quizás si...

Entonces ella sacó su escudo mental y le dejó ver a Edward su plan. Él lentamente comenzó a sonreir.

-¡Eyy! Odio cuando hacen eso...- La híbrido se enojaba.

-Ok hija. Te dejaremos - Ella empezaba a reir pero Edward puso un dedo entremedio - PERO! - la sonrisa de la chica se fue - Nosotros vamos también. No nos haría mal volver a la escuela.

-¡¿Quéeee?! -Renesmee ponía el grito en el cielo.

-Vamos hija, será divertido.

En eso sienten un auto estacionarse a toda velocidad en el pórtico de la casa.

-Alice - dijeron los tres al unisono.

La pequeña vampiro entró a una velocidad inhumana, seguida de Jasper y Emmett. Jazz tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, seguramente calmando constantemente a su entusiasta mujer mientras que Emmett traía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡Nessie es una fantástica idea! Tenemos que ir ésta misma semana a matricularnos. Las clases empiezan......

Pero Nessie ya no escuchaba. Ella quería ir a la escuela para hacer amigos y tener una vida normal y sabía que con sus locos tíos no podría pero.. ¡que va! Podía ser divertido. Excepto por sus padres que no la dejarían estar con Jacob...

En eso el licántropo se asoma por la casa.

-Fue idea de ella - se excusó al ver como todos voltearon a verlo.

-Una fantástica idea - enfatizó Alice.

-Una loca idea - Jasper respondió.

-Wow! Esto será genial - Emmett se sobaba las manos demostrando malicia.

-Emmett ¿estás seguro? - Edward enarcaba una ceja.

-¡Cielos, si! He pasado mis más locos momentos en la secundaria. No me perdería ésto por nada.. Y más aún si tengo a Jacob de compañero... - le pegó un codazo amistoso al licántropo.

-Genial... le avisaré a Rose - Nessie se levantó con gracia y corrió al teléfono.

-Ehh, Nessie. - Emmett se sobaba la cabeza - No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué? - Nessie y Bella preguntaron.

-Ya sabes, no le gusta la escuela y cuando Alice nos dijo de tu desición ella se negó.

Renesmee regresó resignada pues sabía que ni ella misma podía hacerle cambiar de parecer a su tía.

Esa mañana fueron todos a hablar con Carlisle y Esme y obtuvieron su aprobación. Lo harían de éste modo. Emmett, Alice y Edward serían hijos de Carlisle; Jasper el hijo adoptivo de Esme. La misma historia de antes pero ahora debían involucrar a Bella, Renesmee y Jacob así que llamaron a Charlie y Billy.

-¿Charlie? -Carlisle le había telefoneado.

-¡Carlisle! Qué sorpresa... ¿Está todo bien?

Entonces Carlisle le explicó todo el plan de los chicos a un dudoso Charlie. Él sabía que su hija nunca envejecería, sin embargo lo aceptaba y la amaba como tal, al igual que a su nieta. Conocía y a la vez no, el secreto Cullen.

-Se que es un poco loco lo que te pediré pero... ¿Qué tal si tu y Sue se vienen a Vancouver? Bella y Renesmee no pueden entrar al colegio sin apoderados y tu podrías hacerte pasar por el padre de las dos.

Luego de varios minutos tratando de convencer al pobre Charlie que tenía que seguir el juego, éste aceptó. Al mismo tiempo, Jacob, quien necesitaba a su apoderado, llamó a Billy, convenciéndolo de irse a vivir con él. Su padre aceptó feliz y se puso de acuerdo con Charlie para irse juntos a Vancouver pero Carlisle se los negó, enviando a Edward a por ellos.

Al cabo de una semana estaban todos listos. Charlie se había instalado en la casa de su hija y Billy en la casa de Jacob. Alice y Jasper se habían encargado de las matrículas de todos y empezarían en una semana más las clases. Emmett trató de convencer cada día a Rosalie de que lo acompañara a la escuela pero a ella le aburría tanto y se había acostumbrado a no ir ya, así que su oso de peluche desistió.

Un día Alice llegó muy feliz e invocó a todos al comedor.

Edward y Bella se sentaron en la cabecera, y junto a ellos estaba Nessie y Jacob. Al frente de ellos se encontraba Emmett y Rosalie, quien miraba a su enemigo mortal con ganas de asesinarlo. No era de su mayor agrado verlo con su sobrina.

Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en la otra cabecera. Billy y Charlie se encontraban de pesca. Alice se paró con una carpeta en las manos mientras que Jasper se quedó detrás de ella apoyado en la pared.

-Ok chicos, tengo sus cursos y materias. Antes de que digas algo Edward - puso el dedo índice en el aire - tienes que saber que lo hice de acuerdo a lo que representábamos.

Todos asintieron excepto Edward.

-Bien... - Alice comenzó a abrir la carpeta con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Tercer año... Edward - le entregó un papel que contenía sus horarios - Bella - hizo lo mismo - Uh! y ¡yo! - empezó a dar brinquitos

-¡Espera! ¿"y yo"? Osea que...- Bella miró a Edward pero éste tenía los dedos índice y pulgar sobre su tabique nasal.

-Exacto. Nessie, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper quedaron en cuarto año.

Nessie no podía más con su sonrisa y a Jacob le hacía feliz mientras ella estuviera contenta. Jasper hizo una mueca y de pronto todos sintieron tristeza.

-Jazz mi amor, es solo que tu no pareces de tercer grado y yo no parezco de cuarto. - Alice le acariciaba la mejilla y entonces el estado de ánimo cambió y todos se sintierno un poco mejor.

-¡CUARTO AÑO! -Emmett golpeó la mesa - Wow, tengo un año para revolucionar la secundaria - Emmett sonreía a más no poder.

-No olvides hacer las tareas en casa amor - Una coqueta Rosalie le decía.

-Nunca mi vida, nunca - él le guiñaba el ojo.

Alice le había dado su horario a todos y compartían opiniones. Todos salían a las 4:30 de la tarde y tenían la misma hora de almuerzo.

-Edward por favor, cálmate - Jasper decía intentando mandar olas de tranquilidad.

Pero él seguía enojado por le hecho de que solo podría controlar a su hija entre horarios. No le gustaba para nada la idea de dejarla tantas horas a solas con Jacob pero ¿qué podía pasar en un salón de clase? Nada malo...¿O si?

* * *

Holaaaaaaa!! Bueno ésta novela es DE TODOS! Ninguna pareja especial así que no me pidan "que escriba más de tal pareja". Está demás decir que los personajes son todos de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo juego con las situaciones.

¿CÓMO SABRE YO QUE TE GUSTA LA NOVELA? DEJAME REVIEW!! y ASÍ SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULOS MÁS SEGUIDO! Besooos


	2. Primer día de clases

Renesmee's POV

Por fin había llegado el gran día. Iríamos todos a la escuela. Al menos yo si estaba realmente interesada. Era la primera vez que iba, a diferencia de mis acompañantes. Al fin me relacionaría y conviviría con humanos a diario, cosa que me resultaba totalmente fascinante por el hecho de que sólo conocía a mis abuelos maternos como concepto de humano. Y bueno, Jake, en cierto modo. Pero no. Yo quería conocer chicos de mi edad, literalmente, y conocer como se divertían los adolescentes que comunmente no tenían que lidiar con problemas de vampiros y licántropos.

-¿Lista corazón? - mi mamá, bueno, Bella, me llamaba a la puerta. Tenía que acostumbrarme a no llamarlos "padres" en la escuela.

-¡Un segundo! - grité para avisar. Tomé mi cabello con una traba en el costado izquierdo, y salí. - Lista.

Mi mamá me sonrió y besó mis cabellos. Detrás de ella apareció papá con una cara que no era necesario su don para saber el porqué estaba así.

-Vamos papá. Será divertido. - le animé.

-Hija, creo que tenemos que hablar antes de que nos vayamos. - dijo en un tono serio.

-Edward...- Mi mamá rodó los ojos - ¿Confias en Nessie como yo lo hago? - lo miró.

-Si, pero no confío en los humanos. Ni menos en...-guardó su comentario pero ambas sabíamos a quien se refería. Jacob.

-Papá. Estaré bien. No puedes protegerme toda la vida. Sabes que Jacob me cuidará tan bien como tú. - lo abracé para darle seguridad a mis palabras.

-Eso nunca. Nadie te podrá proteger como yo lo hago.

-Querrás decir "sobreproteger" - bromeé con él.

Mi papá soltó una sonrisa casi forzada pero luego besó mis cabellos y me abrazó una vez más.

-Bueno, Edward, Bella. Se nos hace tarde.

Ambos me observaron incrédulos de mis palabras. Solté una carcajada que los hizo reir también.

-Es sólo que hay que acostumbrarse. No querrán que los llame "mamá" y "papá" siendo que los tres parecemos de la misma edad. - me expliqué lo mejor que pude.

-Claro...Nessie. -mi mamá dijo en un tono gracioso siguiendo mi tema.

Entonces los tres salimos de casa con nuestros bolsos llenos de cuadernos y libros, lo cual a mi me ponía muy contenta. Subimos al auto de papá, el último modelo de los Volvo's. Su segunda obsesión. La primera eramos nosotras.

-¿Pasaremos a buscar a los otros? - Pregunté.

-No. Alice y Jasper irán en el jeep de Emmett.

-¿Y mi Jake?

Pude sentir un gruñido oculto en el pecho de mi papá. Mi mamá puso una mano en el muslo de él para calmarlo.

-Jake viajará directamente desde su casa al colegio. - mi mamá me informó.

-Oh.. entonces supongo que allá nos veremos - le sonreí agradeciendole la información.

No podía esperar a llegar a la escuela. Todos estarían ahí y sobre todo mi Jacob. No me había ido a despertar esa mañana y realmente lo extrañaba.

Jacob's POV

Usualmente no usaba poleras o camisas y hoy tenía que hacerlo. Dudo que pase desaparcibido si anduviera sólo en jeans recortados por los pasillos de la escuela. Lo menos que quería era llamar la atención.

Así que con un poco de pesar me coloqué una camisa color blanco invierno - Alice se dedicó un día entero a explicarme la diferencia entre colores - y me coloqué zapatillas. Realmente ya no parecía un hombre lobo listo para transformarme. Parecía un chico normal como hacía años atrás antes de empezar con los síntomas en aquel cine. Un chico normal.

-Recuerda mantener el control. - Mi papá me decía desde su silla de ruedas.

-Papá... - rodé mis ojos. -Sabes que controlaré la situación que sea.

-¿Incluso si un chico o más miran a Nessie como tú lo haces?

Comencé a imaginarme la situación. Obviamente ningún hombre la miraría como yo. Nadie llegaría a amarla ni la octava parte de lo que yo lo hacía ni la respetaría tanto como yo, pero ahora ibamos a la plena jungla adolescente humana. En donde habrían tipos que no están acostumbrados a la belleza sobrehumana de mi Nessie.

-¿Ves? El solo imaginarlo te trae convulsiones.

No me había dado cuenta pero mi cuerpo temblaba. No me iba a transformar; eso lo tenía muy controlado. Eso era rabia pura y humana.

-Estaré bien papá - tomé mi mochila y salí por la puerta despidiéndome con la mano.

Tomé mi moto y apreté el acelerador para marcharme a la escuela y tener mi primer día. Si no fuese por Nessie, yo jamás volvería a estudiar. Por ella realmente haría todo. Todo.

Emmett's POV

-Amor, vamos. Todavía puedes matricularte. - me despedía de ella mientras mis manos descansaban en su cintura.

-Emmett ya te dije que no pienso. Nada me haría volver a hacer la secundaria. Que fastidio - mi ángel rodó sus ojos.

-Te extrañaré - la besé primero suave pero al segundo lo intensificamos, jugando con nuestras lenguas.

-¡Por favor chicos! Son sólo ocho horas... - Alice entró interrumpiendonos.

-Alice, son ¡ocho horas! - dije de forma teatral. -¡Ocho horas sin probar sus labios, sin tocar su cuerpo, sin...!

-¡Emmett cállate! - Jasper entró en la habitación mandándome olas de tranquilidad. - ¿Qué no puedo pasar un día sin tener una ola de lujuria de parte tuya?

-No - dije orgulloso.

-Ya amor, anda. - mi ángel me dio un ligero beso en la boca y me entregó la mochila. - Disfruta tu año escolar.

-Lo haré - dije colocándome la mochila en la espalda como un niño obediente. -Te veo en ocho horas.

Y Jasper nuevamente envió olas de tranquilidad pero para Rose y yo que entristecismos ante la idea de estar ocho horas alejados.

-Te amo mi peluche.

-Y yo a tí mi ángel.

Nos dirigimos a la salida y Esme nos esperaba en el lobby con tres bolsas de papel.

-Sus almuerzos chicos. - sonrió.

-¡Mamá! - dijimos los tres al unisono.

-Si van a volver tienen que finjir como siempre.

-Pero...-Alice reclamó.

-Pero nada. - Esme se acercó y a los tres nos entregó las bolsas. -Y no las boten en el camino. Háganlo por Nessie.

Entonces Rose caminó hacia la escena y me voltié a verla. Tenía una ceja enarcada.

-Ok, por Nessie. - me rendí.

-¡Emmett! - Alice se quejó - Mandoneado.

-Alice vamos, llegaremos tarde. - Jasper colocó una mano en su espalda y la guió a la puerta.

-No, no lo haremos. Llegaremos muy bien. Pero tendremos que aguantar el olor a comida todo el día.

-Por Nessie - repetí convenciéndome.

Salimos de casa y me fui directo al Jeep. Alice se sentó a mi lado y Jasper se fue en el asiento de atrás. Pero tomó a mi hermana de la cintura y la llevó con él en un ágil movimiento.

-¡Hey! No en mi Jeep. - me quejé. Ok, no es que el auto no aguantara. Pero estaba acostumbrado sólo a mi y Rose.

-Tranquilo, no haremos nada que éste Jeep no esté acostumbrado a ver - Jasper me sonrió de forma pícara. Sabía que no harían nada. En realidad eran muy discretos en comparación.

-Ya anda, apreta el acelerador. -Alice me ordenó.

-Esperen un poco. Parezco chofer. - hice un puchero.

-¡Emmett, parte ya ese Jeep! - Alice y Jasper me gritaron al unisono.

-Ok, ok. - rodé mis ojos y al mirar para arriba la vi, en el balcón de nuestra habitación.

Modulé un "te amo" con mis labios y ella me mandó un beso.

-Emmett - Alice parecía perder su pacienca. Ok eso no era bueno. Así que apreté el acelerador a lo que más dio mi pie y nos fuimos directo a nuestro primer día de clases.

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwssssssss!! PORFAVOR!


	3. Clases de música

**Edward's POV**

La escuela. Rutinario y lleno de adolescentes hormonales con una mente sin mucho sentido. Volver a escuchar los mismos pensamientos incoherentes y estúpidos. Incluso los de las profesoras... Ser un vampiro de 17 años eternos con una belleza sobre humana hace que hasta la mujer más decente peque incluso con el pensamiento...

-Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar...Vamos a hacer algo debido a que tenemos al menos unos diez compañeros nuevos. ¡Nos vamos a presentar acá adelante! - decía la profesora. Una mujer de unos 40 y algo.

En la sala se escucharon quejas, murmullos y negación ante la presentación... Pero yo podía oír más.

-"¿Cuál de las chicas nuevas vendrá soltera?" - un tipo de atrás pensaba.

-"Noooo, por favor... No quiero" - otra chica que parecía muy tímida pensó.

-"¿Habré hecho bien en elegir el azul para mi abrigo de hoy?" - Alice, por supuesto.

Y así numerosos pensamientos de los casi treinta alumnos dentro del salón, incluyendo los de la profesora que se debatía en como rellenar la clase cuando la presentación de compañeros acabase.

-Vamos por orden de lista. -La profesora se paró delante con el libro de clases. - Veamos...Austen, Peter.

-"Genial, el primero en la lista" - El chico llamado se quejaba mentalmente pero acudía adelante con una sonrisa.

Pasaron tres compañeros y entonces llegó a la letra "C".

-Cullen, Alice. - La profesora la llamó y en cuanto mi hermana se levantó de su asiento con la gracia de una bailarina, todo el salón, incluso la maestra, se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Alice, vivo con mis hermanos y mis padres. ¡Me encanta diseñar ropa, ir de compras y bailar! - decía muy entusiasta y con una sonrisa que deslumbraba hasta al más incrédulo.

Alice era hermosa, pero no de ese tipo que sacara pensamientos obscenos de los hombres. No como los pensamientos que estaba acostumbrado a oír cuando mi otra hermana, Rosalie, se paseaba por los pasillos. Agradecía que fuese yo el lector de mentes y no Emmett, o si no el planeta tendría una alta baja de población masculina.

-Interesante señorita... Cullen. - la maestra le dijo evitando mirarla. Sus pensamientos eran de pura envidia al ver los movimientos ágiles y hermosos de mi hermana al caminar. - Cullen, Edward. Sigue usted.

Suspiré. Solté la mano de Bella y me levanté de mi asiento con tranquilidad. Entonces empezaron los pensamientos.

-"Oh Cielos Santos"

-"¡Es guapísimo!"

-"No puedo creerlo... Está para comérselo"

-"Soy la profesora, soy la maestra... El podría ser tu hijo... ¡Piensa en otra cosa!"

Pensamientos... Suspiré frustrado.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Hermano de Alice.

-"¡A estos chicos los hicieron con amor! Los dos son guapísimos."

-"¡Alice es la clave! hay que hacerse amiga de ella para llegar al hermano"

-Vivimos a las afueras del pueblo y...-decidí poner inmediatamente la pared - la chica de atrás, de cabello café es mi novia.

-"Ohhh... tiene novia."

-"Tampoco es tan linda... Ok.. si.. Claro, el chico más guapo de toda la escuela con la más guapa"

-"¡Maldición!"

-"Edward Cullen... supieran como hace el amor"

-¡¿Qué? - me coloqué nervioso. De pronto a mi cabeza llegaron imágenes... Que solo yo y una persona conocían. Bella.

-"Supieras lo guapo que te ves ahí adelante" - mi esposa había abierto su escudo mental y me enviaba mensajes mentales.

-¿Le ocurre algo señor Cullen? - la maestra me miraba raro. Y todo el salón.

-No nada... Eso es todo.

-Muchas gracias señor Cullen. - la profesora se dirigió hacia mi y me sonrió mientras que sus pensamientos decían otra cosa...Preferible no compartirla. ¡Trauma!

Me dirigí a mi asiento y divisé la risita escondida de Alice. Entonces llegué a mi asiento y me apoyé en mis rodillas.

-Bella ¿cómo me haces eso? - susurré sólo para nosotros.

-Edward...-se reía por lo bajo - Lo siento, fue inevitable. Es que...

Levanté mi mirada y la vi, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sensualidad tormentosa.

-No lo se. Realmente no pudimos aprovechar bien la secundaria. Ya sabes, peleas con vampiros sádicos y licántropos enamorados. - se enredaba en sí misma. - Y bueno... quería pasar la escuela de forma... distinta.

Bella enarcó una ceja presuntuosa. Sabía para donde iba.

-¿Bella Cullen? ¿Tú, pidiéndome "eso" acá en el colegio?

-Si...-respondió como lo más natural - En algo hay que entretenerse.

Me quedé incrédulo de lo que mi esposa me pedía. ¿Acaso era una de sus nuevas fantasías? Pero ¿cómo? ¿Y si nos pillaban? Bueno, al menos se que a Emmett y Rosalie nunca los pillaron. Quizás si éramos cuidadosos...¡Edward! contrólate...

-Swan, Isabella. - la profesora llamó a mi mujer... Bueno, novia.

Ella se paró con agilidad, tan hermosa como siempre y se dirigió adelante. Entonces mi tormento empezó.

-"¡Wow! Qué cuerpo..."

-"Mira que caderas"

-"La noviecita de Cullen. Si que tiene buena mano el tipo éste"

-"Deben hacerlo como locos... Yo si la tuviera de novia no la dejaría respirar"

-¡Edward! ¡Deja eso! - mi hermana saltó de su asiento al de Bella y colocó su mano sobre la mía que estaba pulverizando el costado de la mesa... Un deja vu llegó a mi mente. Era exactamente la marca que dejé cuando el olor de la sangre de Bella me quemaba como el mismo fuego... De tan solo recordarlo la ponzoña volvía a mis dientes.

-Lo siento - y como hace años atrás, disimulé la marca con mi mano. Pero no podía aguantarlo... Los pensamientos de éstos adolescentes hacia MI Bella eran realmente repugnantes. Ella era mía... Sólo yo podía pensar en ella de esa forma... Los celos me atacaron y sentí la necesidad de demostrarle a todo el mundo, ahí mismo, que ella me pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma.

Terminé aceptando.

Bella y yo, viviríamos una secundaria muy distinta a la que tuvimos anteriormente... Y vaya que diferencia haríamos.

**Emmett's POV**

Entramos a nuestra primera clase. Música. Qué desesperados estaban por oír mis dotes artísticos.

-Jazzy - le sonreí.

-No me digas Jazzy. - me miró de reojo.

-Bueno... Jasper "Hale", apellido de MI novia que adoptaste. ¿Qué haremos en nuestro primer día? Obviamente tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿Algo como qué? - enarcó una ceja.

-Ya sabes... Hacerle una broma a alguien...- Miré a Jacob que iba delante tomado de la mano con Nessie.

-No, no, no. -Jazz negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos, será divertido... -sonreía.

-Luego veremos. - Jasper suspiró resignado.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos dobles. Jasper estaba a mi lado en el último puesto y en diagonal a nosotros se encontraba Jacob y Nessie. No había ni comenzado la clase y se enviaban papelitos. Ambos reían tontamente al leerlos.

-Odio ésto. - Jasper dijo sólo para mí.

-¿Qué cosa Jazzy?

-Ésto... Intentar controlar las emociones de treinta y dos adolescentes y un licántropo imprimado.

-Oh...-comprendí y guardé silencio. Entonces comencé a examinar a mi alrededor.

El salón era normal, un poco más de mujeres que de hombres. Al menos unos cinco propensos para molestar. Los blancos perfectos. Entonces en mi búsqueda juré haber visto que una chica me miraba y luego de que la vi, corrió la vista. ¿Me lo habría imaginado?

Bueno, no le di importancia y seguí examinando hasta que llegó el profesor. Un tipo pequeño, pelado y con barriga. "Sexy" - pensé sarcásticamente.

-Buenos días chicos, y bienvenidos a la clase de música.

No se como lo hice. Quizás fueron las olas de Jasper las que me calmaron y evitaron que soltara una carcajada. ¡El hombre tenía voz de pito!

-Vamos a hacer un trabajo semestral así que quiero que se asignen en parejas. Tienen diez minutos y luego les explicaré de lo que va el asunto.

¡¿Por quéeeeeee me pasan éstas cosas a mi? De todos los profesores me tenía que tocar el voz de flauta. ¿Qué acaso no saben lo propenso que soy a las risas?

-Jasper... contrólame hermano...¿Jasper? - pero se había ido. Estaba sentado junto con Nessie y Jacob. -¿Jasper qué carazos haces ahí hermano?

-Emmett, si dejaras de reírte por lo bajo y escucharas lo que dice el profesor, te habrías dado cuenta que había que hacer grupos. Y como somos número impar, yo trabajaré con Ness y Jake. - dijo calmadamente.

-¡¿Y yo con quién?

-No se - dijeron los tres encogiendo los hombros.

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras ellos intentaban ocultar una risa. Miré a mi alrededor y todos tenían pareja lista. Todos excepto una.

-Oh Dios. - suspiré y me levanté. Era la chica que hace un rato juré que me miraba.

Caminé hacia la niña que de pronto levantó su mirada y me vio. Yo pensé que Bella era la chica humana con más facilidad para sonrojarse, pero ésta niña le quitó el trofeo.

-Hola, soy Emmett y creo que tendremos que trabajar juntos. - le dediqué una sonrisa de confianza.

Pasaron quince segundos... treinta... cuarenta... cincuenta... Un minuto y medio. La chica pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo. La sangre le fluía de una forma increíble y el sudor había empezado a ganar terreno en su frente.

-Hoo-Hola. Soy Ro-Ro-

-¿Ro...? - la animé.

-Rossy - dijo de forma muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, Rossy, seré tu compañero.. Claro si quieres.

-S-si.

-¿Me dejas pasar? - le indiqué el asiento a su lado.

Ella se paró con torpeza e incluso casi se tropezó pero alcancé a atraparla.

-Lo siento. - se disculpó colocándose roja nuevamente.

-Está bien. - pasé con dificultad para el asiento del fondo y me acomodé en el estrecho asiento. - Listo.

La chica se sentó con extrema timidez a mi lado y miró al profesor todo el tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Bueno ya que están todos emparejados, les explicaré el proyecto para éste semestre.

**Jasper POV**

El profesor explicó todos los detalles de lo que sería nuestro proyecto semestral musical. Teníamos que crear una canción, aprenderla en algún instrumento, piano, guitarra o violín.. Lo que quisiéramos, y cantarla al final de semestre frente a la escuela en el auditorio. Genial... Cantar frente a todos.

-¿Quién creará la letra? - Nessie preguntó.

-Creo que tú tendrías que hacerlo corazón.

-¿En serio Jake? - Ella le sonreía mientras pestañeaba rápido.

-Si amor. A nadie le podría salir mejor. - Jacob le sonreía.

-Chicos por favor...- los calmé. Realmente estaba a punto de ir al otro salón y pedirle matrimonio a Alice con tantas olas de amor que éste par irradiaba.

-Lo siento Jazz. - Nessie me dijo y quedé perplejo.

-¿Jazz? - enarqué una ceja.

-No puedo llamarte "tío" - susurró sólo para nosotros tres.

-Oh claro. - asentí levemente comprendiendo.

Me quedé quieto un momento tratando de controlar las diversas emociones que habían en éste salón. Era un motivo por el cual, además de la sangre humana, no quería entrar al colegio. Es complicado lidiar con tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. De hecho ahora mismo comenzaba a sentir vergüenza desde el otro lado del salón, específicamente de la chica al lado de Emmett. ¿Qué le hacía a la pobrecita? ...

Decidí enviarle olas de tranquilidad a la chica lo cual hizo que dejara esa postura de incómoda y entablara una conversación con Emmett... Pero ni mi don pudo controlar a la pobre chica cuando Emmett le sonrió.

Era un caso perdido. Así que me concentré de nuevo en mi grupo. Nessie y Jacob.

-Lo mejor será una canción que hable de amor. Si... - Nessie anotaba frases al azar en su cuaderno.

-Claro mi vida. -Jacob le respondía.

Malditas olas de amor que llegan cuando estoy sin Alice... Ella era la única que hacía desaparecer mi don y sólo sentir esperanza y calma. Alice. Mi Alice. Cómo la extrañaba.

_Hola chics … Bueno, supongo que querrán lincharme por la larga espera, pero como había explicado a algunas personas tuve una falta de inspiración, sumada con estudios universitarios. No podía simplemente escribir cualquier cosa, pero afortunadamente la inspiración ha vuelto a mi y he escrito muchos capítulos los cuales iré subiendo para terminar con los proyectos que tengo en mente. __**Los invito a pasar por mi perfil**__ y que vean un video que hice sobre mis novelas. Espero lo disfruten y ya saben… __**Un review no le hace mal a nadie.**__ Gracias!_


	4. ¿Sexo en el cuarto de aseo?

**Alice's POV**

Enarqué una ceja luego de mi visión. Los miré... Edward le sonreía de forma muy presuntuosa a Bella y ella se mordía el labio. Mi visión los tenía a ellos dos decidiendo si...¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué les pasaba?

Así que decidí observar a mi alrededor a ver en que otra cosa podría entretenerme... Con el pasar de los años creía que la moda entre adolescentes había mejorado en algo. Pero no. Claramente hacía falta la presencia de Alice Cullen. ¡La ropa que usaban era horrible! Mucha de la temporada pasada, sin combinar... Casi me da un ataque de moda.

Entonces me fijé en mi compañera de puesto. Traía una polera rasgada de la temporada ante ante ante pasada. Sus pantalones eran anchos y con estilo deportivo. Y para finalizar zapatillas gastadas. Comencé a hiperventilar. Ella necesitaba ayuda.

-Hola - la saludé con una sonrisa.

Ella enarcó una ceja pero luego me devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien - dijo secamente.

-Mmm... Bueno yo también estoy bien. - hice una mueca. Realmente la moda no era lo único malo que tenía. Su carácter era terrible.

Pasó un minuto y seguí observando a mi alrededor. Pero no. Yo era Alice Cullen y no podía pasar el resto del año con una chica que era un contraste a mi. Así que se lo dije directamente...

-Sabes, no eres fea. Deberías lucirte más. Y yo podría ayudarte.

De pronto dos chicas que estaban delante se dieron vuelta y me sonrieron.

-Así que diseñas - una chica pelirroja me dijo.

-Si. De hecho es mi gran pasión y además tengo diseños propios.

-Wow, y crees que me podrías mostrar alguno de tus diseños? No se, quizás podríamos ir a tu casa algún día y…-La chica lanzó una mirada al puesto de atrás, en donde estaba mi hermano Edward. – Y mostrarnos algo de tu colección claro. –Ambas chicas se dieron una mirada cómplice.

"Lo siento Edward pero tengo que usarte para una emergencia de la moda" Pensé para mi hermano.

-Claro que si chicas. – Volví mi vista a mi compañera de puesto quien me miraba confundida. –No te preocupes si no puedes ir. Te traeré algo de ropa acá.

-¿Me la venderías más cara por traerla acá? – Preguntó finalmente interesada en mi oferta.

-¿Venderla? – Dudé un momento. En realidad no era mala idea. Tener mi propia tienda de moda en el casillero. – Oh no, el precio sería el mismo si lo vendo acá o en mi casa. – Comenté muy confiada.

-Estoy segura que eso está prohibido en el colegio. –La chica de adelante comentó. – Cualquier venta externa a las actividades del instituto están denegadas.

-¡Oh no! – Hice un puchero evidentemente triste.

-Pero si lo hacemos bien escondidas, podría funcionar. El director no tendría que enterarse nunca.

De pronto me entusiasmé nuevamente con la idea y casi podía imaginar mi propio bazar en el casillero. El casillero de Alice Cullen.

-Creo que podría funcionar. – Dije aplaudiendo. –Chicas desde mañana comienza el tráfico de moda en el Instituto. – Proclamé orgullosa mientras sentía la mirada incrédula de Edward y Bella tras de mi, esa misma mirada que me dieron cuando traje un puma dormido a casa para que cenáramos en familia. ¡No le veía lo malo asunto!

**Bella's POV**

La idea de pasar nuevamente la secundaria no me parecía tan mala, viéndolo del punto de vista de que ya la había hecho antes, y no me era difícil aprender materias con este "cerebro vampírico", como lo llamaba. Además Renesmee estaba grande, solo tenía el detalle de que estaba pasando horas a solas con Jacob pero confiaba plenamente en ella y los valores que le habíamos enseñado estos años. Así que solo podía pensar en una cosa. ¿Cómo hacer ésta pasada por la secundaria más interesante?

Fue cuando vi a Edward caminando hacia el frente del salón, que la idea vino a mi mente. Un borroso recuerdo humano de cuando lo vi por primera vez. Casi me sentía como aquella Bella Swan, hace más de una década atrás, viendo a éste glorioso ser, sólo que ésta vez era mío, y no existían problemas que nos separaran. Mi sangre no lo tentaría, el licántropo enamorado ya no lo pondría celoso, al menos no por mí. Una vampiriza sedienta de venganza no estaría amenazando con nuestras vidas constantemente y lo más interesante y tentador de todo, mi virtud no debería esperar hasta el matrimonio, ya que estábamos casados.

Lo convencí, o más bien él se convenció solo luego de implantarle la idea en la cabeza.

"Podríamos irnos a buscar un lugar tranquilo" Liberé mi escudo para poder hablarle tranquilamente. Por una parte estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo y por otro lado escuchando a Alice hablar con esas chicas. Cuidábamos de que no fuera a hacer nada más ilegal que "hacerle un bien al instituto vendiendo ropa a escondidas".

Al sonar el timbre para salir de clases, Edward me miró con ese fuego en los ojos que bien conocía. Me mordí el labio, extendí mi mano para tomar la suya y emprendimos rumbo hacia los pasillos del instituto. Ambos íbamos mirando a los costados, viendo en los salones o escuchando si había gente dentro, hasta que llegamos al final de un pasillo en donde estaban los baños de profesores. Junto al de damas había una puerta sin ventanilla y un letrero blanco que decía "ASEO". Ambos nos miramos un segundo y Edward dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, entonces me tomó de la cintura y al segundo siguiente estábamos dentro de un pequeño salón oscuro entre escobas y estantes con productos de limpieza. Una pequeña ventana en lo alto dejaba entrar un poco de luz, aunque no la necesitábamos para nada.

Edward me acorraló contra una pared y buscó mi boca inmediatamente. Me besó de forma intensa, sin cuidado y apasionado. Se lo correspondí de la misma forma mientras entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello de bronce, y sus manos bajaron de mi cintura a mis muslos, elevándome ágilmente. Abracé su cuerpo con mis piernas y me dejé llevar por sus besos que ahora recorrían mi cuello. Dejé mi escudo libre para dejarle saber mis pensamientos, lo cual a él le encantaba cuando estábamos en situaciones así.

**Edward's POV**

Tenía a Bella en mis brazos, sin duda una de las mejores ideas que se le había ocurrido. No podía ser tan malo hacer éstas cosas en el colegio si se sentía tan bien… Además nadie nos pillaría acá, pues podríamos oír cualquier sonido, aunque cuando estaba con ella, no podía escuchar nada más. Sobre todo cuando sacaba su escudo y sus pensamientos fluían por mi mente. Y eso hizo exactamente.

"Edward… Oh… Si" Sus pensamientos hablaban por ella. "Edward… si… sigue."

Sus pensamientos me volvían loco además de que ella comenzó a sacarme la camisa y a desabrochar la suya de a poco.

"Edward…Edward.. Si.. Edward….Edward."

Esta mujer iba a matarme un día de éstos, con esos gemidos mentales.

"Edward… Edward…..¡Emmett!"

-¡¿Qué? – Dejé de besarla inmediatamente y la miré incrédulo. - ¡Bella! ¿Qué carajos…?

-¡WOW! ¡Chicos! ¡Ese es mi hermano! – La voz de Emmett sonó desde la puerta que estaba abierta. No lo había oído llegar con todos los pensamientos de Bella y lo distraído que me ponía cuando estaba con ella en esas situaciones.

-¡Emmett, lárgate de acá! –Le grité enojado mientras tapaba a Bella con su camisa.

"Esto tienen que verlo en mi facebook…" Emmett pensó y al otro segundo sacó su iPod.

-¡No se te oc…" –Le dije pero fue demasiado tarde. Emmett tomó la foto.

-Sigan en lo suyo y… usen protección chicos. – Nos guiñó un ojo y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Alcanzamos a oír su carcajada mientras se iba caminando a clases nuevamente.

Suspiré resignado y solté a Bella mientras volvía a colocarme la camisa.

-Esto fue una mala idea Bells. Lo siento. Voy por Emmett para que borre esa foto.

Pero Bella me detuvo y divisé una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, espera. – Me miró de forma pícara.- Eso de que nos puedan pillar en cualquier momento…-Pensó un poco. - ¡Es excitante!

Abrí mis ojos como plato mientras intentaba procesar la información.

-Mujer insaciable. – Negué con mi cabeza y Bella me tomó de la camisa y ésta vez ella me acorraló contra la pared. Ese día ninguno de los dos fue a la clase siguiente.

_Se me hace muy difícil escribir un Bella's o un Edward's POV, así que mis más sinceras disculpas si no es del todo apegado a sus pensamientos o características. Intento a hacer a Bella más relajada en ésta etapa del colegio y siguiendo la línea de lo cómico, pero ustedes saben que lo mío son los Rosalie's y Emmett's POV jejej así que paciencia y si tienen alguna recomendación para Bella y Edward, bienvenidas sean porque la verdad no son mi fuerte. Un abrazo…_

**Reviews!**


	5. Rosalie decide volver

**Emmett's POV**

Definitivamente esto iba a mi facebook, a mi twitter, a myspace, e incluso me crearía una cuenta en eBay para subastarla entre la familia.

Por más que veía la foto de mi hermano y Bella en el cuarto de aseo, no podía creerlo. Me parecía raro que Edward no hubiera ido tras mi para arrancarme un brazo o algo así, por ende aproveché de subirla a Internet y etiqueté a medio colegio, incluyendo el facebook de Carlisle y Esme. Lastima que Billy y Charlie no tenían.

-¿Qué haces Emm? – Jasper llegó a mi lado y se sentó en la banca del gimnasio. Nos tocaba entrenamiento, pero por ser la primera clase, nos explicarían como iba a ser la rutina durante el año.

-Subo a Internet la foto de Edward y Bella casi teniendo relaciones en el cuarto de aseo del instituto – Dije orgulloso.

-¡Emmett! – Jasper gruñó furioso. - ¿En serio? – El gruñido pasó a un tono curioso mientras intentaba mirar mi iPod.

-¡Si! Los pillé en pleno acto. Cuando te conectes comenta la foto.

-Alice me matará.

-Ya estás muerto idiota.

Jasper lo pensó y se encogió de hombros. Ambos nos reímos y esperamos a que el resto del curso llegara a sentarse a las bancas.

Los profesores, un hombre y una mujer, nos hablaron sobre las actividades que realizaríamos. Hablaron de Chearleaders y Nessie pareció muy entusiasmada con la idea. Cuando el entrenador mencionó que él también hacía las clases de fútbol americano, nos dirigió una mirada a Jasper, Jacob y a mi. Oh no.

-Ustedes tres serían perfectos para jugar. – Sugirió y todo el curso se dio vuelta a mirarnos.

Entonces tenía dos cosas en mi mente. Mi entusiasmo por el deporte y las palabras de Esme.

"Nada de deportes bruscos. Los huesos humanos son más difíciles de reponer que los de ustedes, sobre todo tú Emmett."

¡Aghhh, Esme por qué me haces esto!

-Lo pensaremos señor Porter. – Jasper le respondió amablemente y sentí una ola de tranquilidad de su parte. – Emmett, no podemos. – Susurró solo para mi.

Hice un puchero poco convincente. Si funcionaba con Alice quizás conmigo también, pero la cara de Jasper me confirmaba que no.

-Pero..

-Pero nada Emmett. ¡Una vez me arrancaste una mano jugando rugby! – Jasper levantó su mano derecha teatralmente.

-Pero te la pusiste en cinco minutos.

-Pero ahora estaríamos jugando con humanos que simplemente quedarían mancos y ninguna ponzoña le pegaría la mano perdida.

Me crucé de brazos evidentemente taimado. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que entrábamos a clases. No me dejaban nunca jugar a nada, y yo quería, además que los entrenadores me lo ofrecían constantemente por mi tamaño y altura.

-¿Y como Ness puede ser Chearleader? – La señalé y ella me sacó la lengua.

-Por que ella tiene un lado humano que a ti te falta grandulón. – Jacob respondió muy pagado de si mismo.

-Por que ella tiene un lado humano blablabla – Imité su voz en un tono burlesco.

Al finalizar la clase, se supone que nos íbamos a reunir todos en el almuerzo, pero antes pasé por mi casillero para ir a buscar la bolsa de comida que Esme nos envió. "Las apariencias, las apariencias" Pensé frustrado mientras abría mi casillero y sentía el olor a comida. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un papel saltó pero lo recogí antes que cayera. Era una nota, claramente escrita por un humano por el olor. La abrí dudoso.

"_Tu sonrisa me robó el corazón…__"_

Miré en todas direcciones por si había alguien haciéndome una broma o algo así, pero estaba solo. Todos se habían ido a la cafetería.

Guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tomé la bolsa de comida, dirigiéndome a clases como si nada hubiera pasado. No le tomé mayor importancia y ya había pasado a segundo plano cuando vi llegar a Edward y Bella muy avergonzados cuando me miraron. Me senté en la mesa frente a ellos y los miré detenidamente.

-¿Por qué Emmett está mirándolos así? – Nessie preguntó curiosa.

-No querrán saber. – Jasper se burló y miró a Alice. Ella entrecerró los ojos desaprobando la situación, que claramente ya conocía, y continuó jugando con el jugo de naranja que tenía en sus manos.

-Emmett ¡ya! – Bella me dijo enojada y le pasó su bolsa de comida a Jacob, quien ya se había comido la de Alice y Jasper.

-Esme sigue cocinando bien. – Dijo con la boca llena de comida y todos lo miramos con cara de asco.

-¡Jake! – Nessie le dijo intentando llamarle la atención pero acabó riendo con él. Al otro lado Jasper le susurraba algo al oído a Alice y ella sonreía. Por otra parte Edward y Bella se estaban mirando, y ella le diría quien sabe que cosa por su mente.

Y yo, solito. Me crucé de brazos e hice un puchero, pero ni Edward que podía saber mis pensamientos, me incluía en sus conversaciones. Extrañaba a mi ángel, demasiado.

**Rosalie's POV**

Debo admitir que el día se me hizo eterno. Demasiado. Pero volver a clases era abrumador. Pensé que Emmett se iba a quedar conmigo y quizás podríamos irnos de vacaciones o irnos a vivir una temporada fuera, pero no, obviamente él estaba incluido en ésta aventura familiar.

-Ya deben estar en camino – Esme entró en el living y me acompañó a ver televisión mientras el resto llegaba del instituto.

Veinte minutos luego, un jeep, un volvo y una moto se estacionaban fuera de la casa. Genial, venían con el perro. Rodé mis ojos mientras me levantaba del sillón para ir a recibirlos, pero un eufórico Emmett entró desesperado a la casa, azotando la puerta de entrada.

-¡Rose! – Gritó mientras me buscaba con la mirada. Me aparecí en el hall con las manos en mis caderas. -¡ángel!

Emmett se acercó rápidamente y con sus dos grandes brazos me aprisionó a su cuerpo, dándome un beso caluroso y cargado de amor.

-Mi amor, fueron terribles éstas horas sin ti. No es como ir a cazar por ejemplo… ¡No! Estaba rodeado de éstos insensibles enamorados que solo se besaban y tenían relaciones frente a mi…

-¡¿Qué? – Abrí los ojos como plato.

-Larga historia. – Edward pasó por nuestro lado con Bella de la mano. Me pregunto si….

-Así es amor.. Por favor, por favor, por favor. – Emmett se agachó frente a mi y me tomó de la cintura. – Hago lo que quieras pero entra al instituto conmigo… Es terrible estar sin ti.

-Emmett ya lo hablamos. – Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y me solté de su abrazo para ir a recibir a Nessie.

Mi hermosa sobrina se bajaba de la moto con el perro. Venía peinándose pues el casco le alborotaba los rizos cobrizos.

-Vaya, ¿hoy era el día de "trae a tu mascota"? – Lancé en contra de Jacob.

-¿Qué pasó barbie, te pidieron el IQ para entrar al instituto?

-Ya paren…-Nessie estaba acostumbrada a nuestros ataques constantes, y fue a abrazarme. – ¡Tía no sabes! Me inscribí para ser porrista, y tenemos que hacer una canción para fin de semestre y presentarla en el auditorio para todo el colegio. ¿Al menos irás a verme cantar? Di que si…

-Claro que iré preciosa. – La animé mientras me la llevaba a la casa. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Jacob que iba entrando también. – ¿Te hiciste tu baño antiparásitos?

-Entra ya barbie diabólica. – Jacob rodó los ojos.

Los chicos, o más bien Emmett y Alice, estuvieron contándonos por una hora todo lo que hicieron en su primer día. Mencionaron algo sobre revisar nuestros facebooks y no olvidar comentar la foto pero no hice mucho caso.

A las dos horas después, Edward, Bella, Nessie y el perro se habían ido. Subí a mi habitación y me encontré con la ducha prendida y un muy apasionado Emmett cantando Celine Dion. Me carcajeé un momento y fui a ordenar la ropa que tenía tirada por todo el piso.

"Desordenado" Pensé mientras dejaba su polera estirada en la cama. Cuando tomé su pantalón, un pequeño papel saltó del bolsillo. Curiosa lo tomé y lo iba a ir a botar, pensando que era una boleta o algo así, pero le eché un vistazo antes.

Entrecerré los ojos al leer la nota y una oleada de celos se apoderó de mí. Arrugué el papel en mi mano y me dirigí a la puerta del baño para pedirle alguna explicación pero me detuve en el instante. Emmett jamás me engañaría, estaba claro. El problema era entonces que alguna chica lo vio solo en el grupo y comenzó a coquetearle. A MI guapo hombre. Se me ocurrió entonces un plan mejor que ir a hablar con él, algo que haría que ninguna de las chicas del instituto se atreviese a mirarlo ni por casualidad. Ahora conocerían a la novia de Emmett Cullen.


	6. Aceptar las consecuencias

Emmett's POV

Aquella mañana todo transcurrió de manera normal, desde la trágica despedida a mi ángel por no poder verla en tantas horas, hasta las peleas por quién manejaba al instituto.

Tuve clases con Jasper y Jacob, creo que de historia, ya que el único acontecimiento patriótico que estaba planeando estudiar era cómo hacer molestar al canino novio de Nessie. Pero no lo suficiente; no queríamos tener un perro metamorfo de dos metros en medio de nuestros pupitres.

Por ende decidí que la típica bolita de papel iba a ser suficiente. Unas cuantas serían suficientes para tener una buena pelea después de clases al estilo Emmett Cullen.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle la bola de papel a Jacob cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. El papel no se movió ni un centímetro de mi mano, y mi brazo quedó en la misma posición.

Ella entró con sus pasos elegantes y perfectos. Traía la cabellera suelta y vestía unas medias negras con botas que alargaban aún más sus piernas. Encima traía un mini vestido de lana o algo así, y sobre todo aquello, un abrigo que se iba sacando mientras caminaba. Todo el mundo, sobre todo yo, nos la quedamos viendo como si fuese un ángel que nos viniera a buscar. Deja vú.

-Señor Cullen, ¿va a lanzar eso o hay que echarle una moneda para que se mueva? – La profesora me llamó la atención por la posición de mi brazo, que aún sostenía la bola de papel.

Bajé el brazo y me quedé viendo, como toda la clase, a ella, la única. A mi Rose.

-Hale, Rosalie. – Ella habló con su dulce voz.

La maestra la miró detenidamente, incrédula de tanta belleza y me preguntaba si yo me vi así de idiota la primera vez que la vi. Finalmente luego de un minuto comenzó a buscar el nombre en la lista.

-Acá está. ¿Cómo hizo para matricularse tan tarde señorita?

-Un poco de suerte. – Ella sonrió muy segura de sí misma. Seguro Carlisle o Esme habían hecho una llamada. ¿Pero porque no me había contado que venía a clases? ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

Rosalie acomodó su cabellera mientras la profesora le firmaba el pase. Se veía tan hermosa, que todo hombre la miraba baboso, y cada mujer la miraba de forma envidiosa.

Y yo comenzaba a pensar si era un espejismo o ya me había vuelto loco de tanto extrañarla.

-Señor Hale, tengo entendido que son hermanos. – La profesora señaló a Jasper. – Señorita Hale tome asiento y bienvenida a clases.

La vi caminar por el pasillo hasta uno de los últimos asientos y se sentó justamente delante de mí. Entonces sentí el puño de Jasper bajo mi mentón, cerrando mi boca.

-Te faltó babear nada más.- Se rió por lo bajo. – Debería pegarte por mirar así a mi hermana…-Fingió molestia pero yo aún no salía del shock. Estiré mi mano hacia delante y tomé un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia. Era ella sin duda.

Ella se dio vuelta y me miró sonriente. Me guiñó un ojo y se volvió a su posición original, dejándome como un tonto enamorado.

A la salida de clases ella por fin se dio vuelta a hablarme, con toda naturalidad.

Un "Hola amor" inocente salió de sus labios, como si ella no hubiese sido la culpable de ningún acto o pensamiento cometido en el momento en que entró en el salón.

No pude más que responderle con una sonrisa, acompañada de esos hoyuelos que ella tanto amaba.

-Gracias, ángel. – Le susurré como idiota enamorado.

-Y ahí quedó el más rudo de los Cullen… -Jasper se levantó del asiento rodando los ojos y partió a quien sabe dónde.

Jasper's POV

Para la clase de música nuevamente nos hicieron sentarnos con nuestra pareja de trabajo, bueno en nuestro caso, grupo de trabajo. Pero ahora con Rosalie en clases había que hacer una modificación. Ella se acercó al profesor para pedirle trabajar con Emmett pero él dijo que las parejas que estuvieran asignadas ya no se podrían cambiar. Sólo había una excepción.

-Hale, Black y Swan. – Nos llamó a mí, Jacob y Nessie. Los tres acudimos adelante en donde estaba Rosalie cargada de frustración por no poder trabajar con Emm. – Uno de ustedes trabajará con la señorita Hale.

-Podría ser Renesmee – Rosalie sugirió. – O Jasper, mi hermano gemelo. Ambos tenemos muy buen tono de voz y trabajamos bien juntos.

-Esto lo vamos a decidir por sorteo señorita Hale. – El maestro la interrumpió y se dirigió al escritorio para arrancar una hoja de cuaderno. La dividió en cuatro partes y en cada una escribió nuestros nombres. Dobló cada pedazo en la forma más igual posible y se los metió al bolsillo de la chaqueta. Lo sacudió un par de veces. –Bien, que el destino hable.

Todos nos miramos y esperamos el resultado, impacientes. El profesor metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó el primer papel. Lo desdobló con una lentitud digna de hacer a un vampiro volverse loco, en especial a mi hermana.

-Black. – Dijo mientras colocaba el papel con el nombre de Jacob sobre la mesa. – Con…- Sacó otro papel del bolsillo y lo abrió lentamente. – Hale.

Jacob me estiró la mano y chocamos los cinco mientras que Nessie entristeció inmediatamente por no poder trabajar con Jacob. Una oleada de tranquilidad bastó para devolverle la armonía a su rostro.

-No no…- El maestro dijo. – Hale, Rosalie. Jacob Black trabajará con Rosalie Hale.

-¡¿Qué? – Rosalie y Jacob gritaron al unísono.

-Uh….-Retrocedí un paso.

-No quiero ver esto…-Nessie retrocedió conmigo.

-No voy a trabajar con eso. – Rosalie lo encaró y le lanzaba miradas de odio.

-No voy a reprobar por culpa de la descerebrada. – Jacob la atacaba de igual forma.

-Hey hey chicos, paren. –El profesor se puso entremedio de los dos, separándolos. – Veo que ustedes no se llevan muy bien. Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que limen asperezas, ¿no creen?.

-Ni muerta.

-¡Já! Mal chiste barbie. Te recuerdo que ya—

-¡Jake! – Nessie se acercó a él interrumpiéndolo antes que la rabia le hiciera decir cosas demás. – Por favor, hazlo por mí.

Ella puso una de esas caras que Alice me ponía cuando quería que la acompañara de compras. Era imposible decir que no, y Jacob no era la excepción. Su expresión pasó a la misma resignación ante la petición de Renesmee, y se volteó hacia Rosalie.

-Acepto. – Lo soltó casi como una maldición entre dientes.

-¿Rosalie? – Nessie la miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Ness….-Rose le suplicó con la mirada y luego comenzó a hacer ruido con el taco, rápidamente. – ¡Ok, ok, ok! – Movió su larga cabellera rubia de un lado a otro, en señal de desprecio y luego volvió a su asiento.

Emmett la siguió e intentó calmarla por un momento pero luego el profesor pidió que se formaran las parejas y tuvo que volver con la tímida chica. Entonces Jacob tuvo que ir con Rosalie y casi podíamos ver la tormenta eléctrica que se desataba entre ellos dos. Con Nessie nos sentamos solamente a observarlos ponerse de acuerdo en algo, además de vigilar que no se armara una pelea entre enemigos mortales dentro de un salón de clases lleno de humanos.

-Yo cantaré, compondré la canción y seré la estrella. Tú serás el que recoja las flores que me lanzarán cuando termine mi canción. – Rosalie le decía a Jacob mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Tú cantarás una horrenda canción, desafinarás y yo seré el afortunado que te lanzará tomates con mi excelente puntería y luego te sacaré del escenario arrastrándote de tus teñidas extensiones.

-Oh no, me acabas de dar una idea. Qué tal si en vez de cantar, exhibimos un show. "Jacob, el hombre chihuahua". ¿Y por cierto, cuál sería tu talento? ¿Rascarte las pulgas en público o levantar la pata en un árbol?

-Podría levantar la pata en una de tus piernas de palitroque, y arruinar tus zapatitos de cenicienta.

-Y yo podría arrancarte la cola y usarla como bufanda…

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Se llevaron la siguiente media hora odiándose mutuamente, hasta que sonó el timbre y se separaron como imanes opuestos. Rosalie corrió con Emmett y se lo llevó del salón, y Jacob corrió con Nessie y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. En cambio yo me fui volando al salón contiguo, en donde ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.

-Me ha hecho esperar mucho, mayor.

-Lo siento señorita, se ha convertido en un muy mal hábito en mi. – Tomé una de sus manos y la elevé hasta mi rostro, besándola suavemente. Acomodé entonces su brazo en el mío y nos dirigimos a la cafetería para reunirnos con toda la familia.


	7. Los pensamientos de Jacob

Nessie POV

Una semana había transcurrido desde que todos decidimos volver al instituto, o más bien, ellos volvieron. Yo vivía cada experiencia nueva, compartía con cada compañero que tenía oportunidad y disfrutaba de mis lecciones aunque fuesen tan fáciles para mí. De todas formas era lo que yo quería; ser como cualquier adolescente normal.

La foto de mis padres en internet no pasó desapercibida, no cuando mi tío Emmett había etiquetado incluso a mis abuelos. L gran noticia llegó a oídos de la directiva del instituto, pero sólo convencieron a mi tío de removerla de su facebook, twitter, y dejara de enviarla por celular a cada persona que veía. Algo tarde e innecesario, ya que por lógica, todos habían guardado la imagen, y mis padres de pronto se convirtieron en los dos tipos más buscados y observados por la institución.

El día lunes comenzó mi entrenamiento como cheerleader. El gimnasio entero estaba apto para nosotros, pero yo sólo podía ver una cosa: Jacob. Fiel a su palabra, estuvo sentado en la galería toda la hora para verme entrenar, y así fue por los siguientes tres días. En cada receso que nos daban las profesoras, aprovechaba para ir a conversar con él, aunque fueran cinco minutos. Pero fue entonces el día jueves que algo ocurrió…

Edward POV

Estar bajo la mirada de todos no era tan malo. Lo terrible era oír sus pensamientos. "¿Vendrán del cuarto de aseo éste par?" "Puedo imaginar que no lo deja respirar ni un segundo." "Lástima que la foto no mostraba más piel. Hubiera sido interesante…"

Casi me volteo a encarar al tipo que pasó pensando eso último, pero me contuve cuando me guiñó el ojo. Ahí fue cuando comprendí que no deseaba ver a Bella desnuda, si no a mí. Cielos.

-¿Todo bien? –Bella preguntó.

-Sí. –Le mentí, evadiendo pensamientos.

-Tengo que ir a dejar éste trabajo, espérame acá. –Ella sacó una carpeta de su casillero.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, volveré en cinco minutos.

Pero cinco minutos exactos después Bella no había vuelto, y comenzaba a ponerme paranoico cuando decidí ir en su búsqueda, rastreando su aroma inconfundible. Éste me llevó extrañamente al gimnasio en dónde practicaban las cheerleaders.

-¿Qué ves acá?- La abracé por detrás, besando suavemente su cien.

-Nessie. – Susurró con ternura en su voz pero a la vez llena de un puro orgullo.

El momento de tranquilidad pasó de blanco al negro, bruscamente. Bastó un solo pensamiento… Jacob Black.

Lo localicé sentado en las bancas, mirando a mi hija, teniendo esas imágenes que hubiera preferido no haber conocido jamás. Al parecer estaba recordándola en un momento íntimo que habían vivido en la Push, por lo que alcancé a reconocer. Me alejé un metro de Bella, mis manos se volvieron puños, sentía mi respiración innecesariamente agitada y los gruñidos atascados en mi pecho estaban amenazando con salir.

-¿Edward? –La lejana voz de mi esposa se hizo eco en mi cabeza, pero no respondí. Mi único enfoque era matar a Jacob. -¡Edward!.

Pero seguí sin prestar atención, incluso cuando Bella presionó sus manos contra mis brazos, ejerciendo fuerza sobrehumana, además de sus pensamientos luego de que abriera su escudo. Me pedía una explicación de que estaba ocurriendo, claramente, pero lo que pasó finalmente fue que, contra todo los impedimentos, me acerqué a paso humano donde el perro, a encararlo. Mis ojos delataban ira, y él captó inmediatamente el porqué. Su pensamiento fue un "Ups".

-'Ups' te voy a hacer yo cuando te rompa el hocico, perro pulguiento. –Me lancé sobre él, sin importar las miradas ni nada más. Sólo tenía un plan en mente: Romperle la cara por baboso.

-¡Edward! ¡Jacob! – Cómo los viejos tiempos, Bella comenzó a gritar para que nos detuviéramos, aunque ella perfectamente hubiera podido detenernos, si no fuera por el grupo de humanos que nos veía.

La galería se hizo pedazos por supuesto, y caímos a una altura de un poco más de dos metros, con madera encima y todo. Abajo continuamos peleando entre nosotros, hasta que logré quitarle sus manotas y alcanzar su mandíbula con mi puño. Ahí fue cuando intervino Bella.

-¡Basta Edward! –Me gritó, tomándome del brazo con fuerza de vampiro.

-Él tenía pensamientos obscenos acerca de Renesmee. –Susurré entre dientes, sólo para ella.

Entonces tuve yo que detenerla.

-¡Te voy a matar Jacob Black! – Bella se abalanzó sobre él pero alcancé a detenerla en el aire, afirmándola con mis brazos. -¡Déjame poner mi huella en ese rostro también, Edward!

-Cálmate Bella, no estamos solos. –Intenté sosegarla.

-¡Tú no pensaste eso! –Ella continuaba alterada, lanzando patadas al aire para intentar llegar a Jacob quien se paraba del suelo. Su boca estaba llena de sangre que comenzaba a detenerse por su rápido sistema.

-¡Jake! ¿Estás bien?- Mi hija corrió por debajo de las galerías rotas, sacando las tablas de madera esparcidas en su camino para llegar a Jacob. Lo examinó con cuidado, a sabiendas de que se curaría rápido. "¿Cómo pudiste?" Pensó, sin voltearse.

Antes de comenzar a darle una explicación, lo más razonable posible ya que no era la única oyendo, el inspector del instituto llegó al gimnasio. Era un hombre ya viejo, y por sus pensamientos capté que de ésta no me libraba.

-¡Señores Cullen y Black, a mi oficina!. –Ordenó, mientras observaba todo el desastre que habíamos dejado, preguntándose cómo era posible que las tablas se rompieran. Era algo que debía incluir en la conversación: Una buena explicación.

-¡Isabella Swan también ayudó a Cullen, señor!- Jacob acusó con mala intención, sobándose la barbilla, y sujetando por la cintura a mi hija con su mano libre. En ese momento sentí remordimiento por no dejar a Bella patearle el trasero. "Si caemos, caemos todos." Él pensó.

Y quince minutos después, Jacob, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en la oficina del director, siendo sermoneados acerca del comportamiento en un establecimiento educacional, y sobre todo del inmobiliario que debíamos reparar nosotros mismos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que dos jóvenes se peleen como animales? –El director se paseaba frente a nosotros, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro. -¿Y usted señorita Swan? ¿Pelando con un joven que le dobla en fuerza y tamaño? ¡Usted es una dama!

-Lo siento señor Kayser.

-Claro que lo va a sentir. Y ustedes también. Están castigados los tres.

Un minuto de silencio se apoderó de la habitación, al menos para los oídos. Yo que podía leer los pensamientos del señor Kayser, y todos los castigos que se le venían en la mente.

-Ay no. –Murmuré, llevando mis dedos al tabique nasal, adelantándome a sus palabras.

-Señor Black, usted y el señor Cullen deberán limpiar los baños todos los días después de clases. Se quedarán hasta que pueda ver mi rostro reflejado en ese suelo. Y usted señorita Swan, limpiará el baño de damas… De los camarines del gimnasio.

-¡Pero…!-Los tres nos quejamos al unísono.

-A partir de hoy durante una semana. Ahora partieron a sus clases.- El director habló.

Una vez fuera, los tres gruñíamos de ira, mientras Nessie calmaba a Jacob quien comenzaba a tener una que otra convulsión.

-Contrólate Jacob. –Le ordené.

-Si tú no hubieras empezado…-Me apuntó con el dedo, de manera amenazante.

-¡Tú empezaste, pervertido! –Contraataqué.

-¡Ya, paren! Si no quieren que nos sigan castigando. –Bella se interpuso entre nosotros.

Intercambiamos una mirada antes de separarnos nuevamente, pero cuando intenté tomar la mano de Nessie para llevarla también, ella me rechazó.

-Me voy con Jacob papá. –Ella habló, pero sus pensamientos decían otra cosa.

-¡Estás loca si piensas que te dejaré ir a vivir con él!-Leí en sus pensamientos las intenciones que tenía de irse con Jacob.

-Tú te vas con nosotros Nessie. –Bella profirió.

-No, hoy mismo me voy a vivir con Jacob, punto final. –Nessie tomó de la mano al nombrado, quien iba con una sonrisa en el rostro a más no poder de orgullo y partieron fuera del colegio.

Comenzaba a pensar si realmente fue una buena idea o no volver a clases.


	8. Citaciones por disciplina

Autor POV

Después de que los Cullen le consiguieran a Charlie una casa a bajo costo para arrendar en la ciudad de Vancouver, él y Sue se mudaron momentáneamente por el tema de ser apoderados de Bella y Nessie, y también por unas merecidas vacaciones lejos de Forks. Después de todo, Charlie se había jubilado hacía apenas un año, y un cambio de aires era justo lo que necesitaba. Leah y Seth por su parte decidieron no acompañarlos, primero por ser parte de la manada y sentir la conexión con La Push; y segundo, y no menos importante, Leah había construido con la ayuda de los chicos, una bastante acogedora cabaña cerca de la playa, y fue su hermano Seth quien le pidió alojo cuando su madre se casó con el jefe de policía de Forks.

Por su parte, Nessie, quien había discutido por horas con sus padres sobre irse a vivir con Jacob, sólo logró la negativa ante ésta petición, claramente, pero pidió irse una temporada con su abuelo, a sabiendas de que él iba a dejarla verse con su novio sin restricción de horarios, y quien sabe, repetir la rutina que su madre Bella había hecho con Edward. Pero éste, con la leve sospecha de que eso podía pasar, se fue a parar cada noche bajo la ventana de su hija para vigilar la entrada.

Todo parecía ser como unas tranquilas vacaciones merecidas para la pareja, nieta incluída y más con Billy tan cerca viviendo en la casa de su hijo Jacob. Cada fin de semana se visitaban, como los viejos tiempos; pero no todo fue color de rosa.

Tanto a Billy como a Charlie les llegó una notificación de parte del instituto, citándolos en una exclusiva reunión con el director de dicho establecimiento para tratar un tema en particular: La disciplina de sus alumnos en clases.

Por su parte, los patriarcas Cullen recibieron su notificación por igual, específicamente por el comportamiento de Emmett y Edward. ¡¿Edward? –Se preguntaron Esme y Carlisle al ver el nombre del más tranquilo de sus hijos.

-Me pregunto qué habrá hecho. –Esme miró con dudas a Carlisle.

-Yo me pregunto si Emmett tiene que ver en eso. –Él respondió con una risa camuflada entre la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Por Emmett deben habernos citado gracias a sus fotos en internet. Recuerdas que nos etiquetó en una foto…

-Oh, sí. Recuerdo. –Carlisle nuevamente no contuvo su risa.

Lo curioso fue que todos los padres, llámense, Billy, Charlie y Sue, Carlisle y Esme, fueron citados para el mismo día, en distintos horarios pero continuados. Los llamados eran exclusivamente por Bella, Jacob, Edward y Emmett, y los cuatro restantes, Jasper, Renesmee, Rosalie y Alice parecían librarse del castigo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sólo eran necesarios dos días de buena conducta, de una disciplina intachable, para que las dos hermanas Cullen se contuvieran de actos dignos de una citación al apoderado, y aún así no fueron capaces de lograrlo.

Fue un jueves en la mañana cuando Alice fue descubierta en su pequeño "tráfico ilegal de ropa", en una inspección de sus pertenencias. Ni su don fue capaz de salvarla cuando una persona anónima la acusó de ganar dinero con la venta de sus diseños, a pesar de que no cobraba caro pues dinero era lo que menos necesitaba. Ella sólo tenía la necesidad de vestir bien a quienes la rodeaban y hacer un "bien a la comunidad", como solía decir.

Y no todo terminó allí. Esa misma tarde, Rosalie había perdido su paciencia, que no era mucha, pero la perdió de todas formas.

El sonido de sus tacones en el piso dejó de hacer eco cuando frenó en seco al ver a su hombre, y recalco, "su", conversando con una chica a la cual ella sólo conocía como su pareja de trabajo. Estaban a cierta distancia, por ende ni Emmett ni la tímida humana notaron la presencia de la rubia, y quizás ese fue el problema. De haberlo notado, quizás la pobre chica enamorada del más grandote de los Cullen, no lo habría besado de sorpresa, colorada como un tomate, con su corazón palpitando tan fuerte como un híbrido, pero aún así con las agallas suficientes.

Rosalie sostenía un lápiz en su mano, el cual terminó siendo un puñado de metal y tinta que fue a parar al suelo. Emmett detuvo el beso de su enamorada y sonrojada humana, sin sospechar si quiera que tuviera público, y no precisamente con aplausos. El timbre sonó, dejando a la muchedumbre de alumnos en los pasillos, pero de entre la gente ella logró escabullirse para enfrentar a la pobre humana.

-¿No te han dicho que no debes tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen? –Rosalie llegó al lado de Emmett con cierta prepotencia, furiosa como ella misma, pero controlándose de no llegar a nada físico pues un solo movimiento sería causal de su muerte, y bien ella lo sabía.

-Yo…Yo—La chica no sabía dónde meterse ante el carácter autoritario de la rubia, tan hermosa que sabía perfectamente que no era competencia, ni siquiera digna de sacarle celos.

-Rose, cariño, cálmate. –Emmett tomó a Rosalie de la cintura con una mano, sólo en caso de que se saliera de control.

-¡No me voy a calmar! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a besarte? –La rubia alzó su voz angelical, y fue cuando parte del colegio se percató de ello, formando un grupo de curiosos alrededor, quizás esperando la gran pelea.

-Perdón, yo no sabía que ustedes…

-¡Entonces no vayas por ahí dándole besos a cada tipo que encuentras! –Rosalie la atacaba, por el simple hecho de que nadie, en todos esos años, había besado a Emmett más que ella misma. Nadie. Siempre eran ellos dos, nadie pasaba por alto a la rubia y prácticamente el animoso Cullen era marca registrada "Rosalie".

-Señorita Hale, a mi oficina. –La voz del director calló los murmullos y sobre todo a la despampanante vampiresa.

Fue acusada y castigada por "bullying", y ni siquiera sus encantos pudieron librarla de llamar a su apoderado para el mismo día en que sus otros hermanos estaban citados. Finalmente Carlisle y Esme sólo podían estar orgullosos de Jasper y Renesmee, quienes habían salido libres de todo el revuelo que habían formado el resto de los chicos. De lo que no se iba a salvar Jasper fue de la golpiza que recibió de Emmett, cuando se enteró que estaba a tan sólo metros del momento en que la chica lo besó, bajo la influencia del don del sureño.

-¡No pensé que iba a hacerlo! ¡Quería poner a prueba mi don! –Jasper corría en la alejada casa de los Cullen, dónde podían usar sus habilidades libremente, cómo saltar desde un balcón del segundo piso; cosa que hizo Jasper, seguido del fortachón.

-¡¿Y tenías que hacerlo conmigo de prueba? –Emmett gritaba furioso.

-¡No lo probé contigo! ¡Fue con ella! –Jasper comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa, bajo los curiosos ojos de los Cullen en el balcón de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle.

-Se lo merece. –Rosalie apoyó la causa, ya que ella salió perjudicada en todo eso.

-No. –Alice hizo un puchero en contraparte. –Jasper no lo hizo con mala intención. Sólo quería divertirse.

Todos los espectadores, Esme, Edward, Bella y Rosalie, miraron a Alice al mismo tiempo, dejando en evidencia la poca credibilidad que tenían sus palabras.

-Está bien, se lo merece. –La pequeña Cullen suspiró resignada, sabiendo que tenían razón. Se apoyó en el barandal viendo como su querido caballero era atrapado por los enormes brazos de Emmett.

Aquella tarde todos presenciaron una inevitable pelea al estilo Emmett Cullen. Esme sufrió las consecuencias al ver su nuevo jardín destrozado y la puerta del garaje, metálica, con la silueta de una espalda bastante reconocible. No sabía si castigarlos por la pelea en sí, puesto que tenía razón en que Jasper se merecía un pequeño escarmiento, pero lamentaba los destrozos. Su sentencia fue que ellos mismos debían reparar aunque sea la puerta metálica, comprándola e instalándola. Aceptaron con gusto al saber que no tenían que restaurar el jardín, y pasarse las tardes plantando semillas y esas cosas. Esme al menos tenía el buen gusto que ninguno de los dos vampiros brutos tenía.

Una cosa si fue inevitable. Que llegara el día de la citación. Carlisle había pedido su mañana libre para éste evento que requeriría unas buenas horas seguramente. Charlie y Sue habían ido a por Billy para facilitarle el traslado, y por su parte los chicos, estaban todos expectantes sobre la famosa reunión que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas.

Después de todo, Renesmee fue la única libre de toda culpa, puesto que sus tíos, padres y novio, todos más "maduros" que ella, se habían visto envueltos en problemas dignos de un adolescente.

**N/A:**

**¡Próximo capítulo la reunión! No olviden agregarme al facebook de mis novelas. El link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction. ^^ **


	9. Situación incómoda

**Esme's POV.**

Otra llamada de atención más, pero con un toque de diferencia: Esto era masivo. Casi siempre tenía una que otra reprimenda por Emmett, y una que otra por Jasper ya que solía escapar del instituto cuando un accidente se presentaba y le resultaba imposible contenerse. ¿Pero todos? ¿Inclusive Edward? Si no hubiese leído sus nombres en un papel, bajo la firma del inspector, no lo creería.

-¿Qué piensas, querida? –Mi Carlisle distrajo mis pensamientos.

-En todo. Ahora veo que la idea de enviarlos todos juntos a estudiar ya no es tan buena como hace diez años atrás.

-No después de todo lo que ha pasado. –Carlisle concluyó sabiamente.

-No parecía una mala idea cuando Alice la comentó. –Suspiré, mirando por la ventana del auto.

-Las ideas nunca parecen malas cuando Alice las cuenta.

Ambos asentimos y continuamos en silencio el viaje hasta el instituto. Era otra ciudad, habían pasado muchos años, y todo era tan distinto de Forks, pero se sentía como un deja vu.

Nos encontramos junto con Billy, Sue y Charlie en el estacionamiento del instituto, todos mirándonos con algo de vergüenza por estar allí, y en silencio entramos para hablar con el inspector. Éste nos hizo pasar a un salón, todos juntos, quizás porque la mayoría de los problemas estaban vinculados y le resultaba más fácil.

Nos sentamos todos cerca, bajo la mirada dubitativa del hombre que cada tanto me daba un vistazo extra. Carlisle lo notó pero su rostro no cambió en absoluto, como siempre, un caballero respetuoso, aunque guardaba sus celos para él.

-Buenos días. Yo soy el inspector del instituto, como sabrán, o más bien conocido como el señor York. –La mayoría asentimos en señal de saludo.- Bien, han sido llamados por las conductas de sus hijos dentro del instituto. Antes que todo, sepan que no tomaremos medidas extremas de expulsión, pero quise hablar personalmente con ustedes para que lleguemos a una solución, partiendo por casa.

El señor York no entró en mayor detalle sobre los chicos, más bien comenzó a llamar por padres, iniciando por Billy. Todo se redujo a una pelea en el gimnasio, que involucraba a Bella y Edward, pero Billy pareció tomarlo a la ligera, pues seguro eso no era nada con las peleas que debió haber tenido con los chicos de la manada.

Lo complicado fue cuando vino el turno de Charlie. A pesar de que se lo llevaron a un rincón del salón a hablar, Carlisle y yo podíamos oírles.

-Señor Swan, me incomoda decirle esto un poco así que iré directo al punto. –El inspector, igual de acomplejado por el tema, habló. –Quizás se haya enterado, pero su hija fue sorprendida dentro del recinto escolar en una íntima posición con, quien presumo es, su novio, el señor Cullen.

La pobre expresión de Charlie, sumado a la cantidad de sangre que se le acumulaba en las mejillas, era algo que ponía incómodo a cualquiera.

-Lo peor es cómo nos enteramos. La foto fue subida a las redes sociales por el hermano del señor Cullen. Usted comprenderá que nosotros, como establecimiento no podemos permitir éste tipo de desliz. No es una buena imagen para nosotros.

Para ese entonces Charlie había tenido que comenzar a respirar más hondo de lo habitual, y sus latidos se oían desde el otro lado del salón, con tanta fuerza capaz de ser oído por un humano.

-No se preocupe que éste llamado no sólo ha sido para su hija. Los dos hermanos Cullen han sido reprendidos por igual, por algo hemos llamado a sus padres. –Nos señaló con la mano, pero sin vernos, excepto Charlie. Compartió una mirada de ayuda conmigo, y quise entrar en escena en ese instante, pero esperé el momento exacto en que el inspector terminara.

-En…entiendo la situación… -Tartamudeó un poco al hablar, aún nervioso. Soltó un suspiro largo para continuar. –¿Qué hay de Renesmee?

-Nada. Usted sólo ha sido llamado por su hija Isabella.

-Ya veo. –Charlie miró al suelo, sobándose la nuca.

-Ah, y casi lo olvido. –El inspector volvió al ritmo de acusaciones, y Charlie volvió a su posición tensa. –Isabella se vio envuelta en una pelea, no verbal, si no a golpes, con el joven Black.

-¿Jacob?

-Así es. También estaba Edward Cullen involucrado.

-Dios, ¿por qué a mí?

-¿Perdón?

-Nada. Olvídelo. –Charlie negó con su cabeza y continuó explicando que esa situación o ninguna otra se repetiría en el futuro, agradeciendo que no tomaran medidas extremas ante el comportamiento de Bella. Podía ver lo complicado que estaba, al saber que su hija estaba casada, pero en ésta extraña situación que él aún no quería aclarar del todo.

Finalmente el turno de Charlie había acabado, pero comenzaba el nuestro, que parecía haber sido dejado al último a propósito. El señor York se acercó a nosotros, se acomodó en una silla, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sacó una hoja de anotaciones. Entonces comenzó…

-Venta no permitida de prendas. –El inspector revisó su listado. –La señorita Alice Cullen.

-Por supuesto. –Asumí en un susurro inaudible, excepto para Carlisle, quien tomó mi mano.

-Bullying escolar por parte de la señorita… -volvió a revisar su hoja.- Rosalie Hale.

Asentimos al mismo tiempo, con resignación.

-Luego de una larga investigación, encontramos que fue su hijo Emmett Cullen quien tomó una foto nada decente de su hermano Edward en una situación indecorosa con la señorita Swan, y la publicó en internet.

-Sí, supimos eso… Por las etiquetas. –Carlisle dijo lo último avergonzado, quizás recordando esa vez que vio la notificación proveniente de Emmett.

-Ajam. –El inspector parecía sorprendido por nuestra calma ante las acusaciones. –Al parecer el único de sus hijos que se comportó fue el señor Jasper.

Carlisle y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice, recordando el incidente del jardín y la puerta metálica. Jasper había provocado un gran conflicto y tuvo su reprimenda en manos de Emmett, un evento que nadie se atrevió a detener.

La sesión terminó en un silencio incómodo. Por lo que pude ver, Billy estaba despreocupado sobre el tema, pero Charlie se veía realmente complicado. No podía decirle nada a Bella, pues para él, su pequeña niña ya se había convertido en una mujer libre de decidir qué hacer; sin embargo algo podría mencionarle, al menos por la pelea.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y subimos a los autos respectivos, y el silencio pareció extenderse hasta el trayecto a casa.

-Creo que ésta vez se pasaron un poco. –Carlisle rompió el silencio.

-Concuerdo contigo. –Respondí luego de una pausa, analizando toda la situación. Nunca fuimos autoritarios con ellos, por nuestra peculiar familiaridad, pero si ellos habían pedido nuestro consentimiento, o más bien, tutoría legal para poder entrar al instituto, al menos íbamos a ser partícipes totalmente. –Debemos castigarlos, Carlisle.

-Cariño, ¿estás segura? –Carlisle continuó manejando, pero su mirada fue hacia la mía.

-¿Sí?...Sí. –Afirmé. Siempre era la comprensiva, y muchas veces dejaba pasar sus travesuras, por décadas. Pero muy matriarca me sentía, y debía imponer el orden en casa, y mostrar una nueva faceta de 'mamá'.

-Se hará como tú digas cielo. –Mi marido finalmente asintió, y en el segundo siguiente su celular sonó.

-Alice. –Dijimos al unísono, sin necesidad de ver la pantalla. No olvidaba para nada los dones de los chicos, y debía ser cuidadosa con mis decisiones y pensamientos, para que cada castigo fuese una sorpresa.

-Creo que me gusta ésta nueva Esme. –Carlisle me sonrió algo coqueto, y si yo hubiese podido, me hubiera ruborizado con esa cara suya. –Aunque extrañaré un poco a la Esme compasiva y dulce.

-Siempre seré dulce para ti. –Pasé mi mano por su cabello de oro, mientras él se inclinaba rápidamente para darme un sutil beso.

Pensé un momento en cómo podría evadir los dones de los chicos. El más difícil parecía ser el de Alice, hasta que encontré su punto ciego. Jacob Black. Él siempre ha sido generoso conmigo, porque yo lo he sido con él, y seguro no le importará pasar un momento conmigo mientras decido los castigos. Y en cuanto a Edward, la mayoría ya sabíamos como bloquear los pensamientos frente a él, quizás cantando los himnos nacionales de todos los países en su lengua original, o repitiendo mis poemas favoritos. Emmett ocupaba otros tipos de pensamientos para alejarlo, por lo que supe, pero no podía caer en ese tipo de juego.

Por Jasper no habría de que preocuparse. Mis sentimientos siempre serán los mismos, y no sería de mucha relevancia algún cambio, aunque si debía cuidarme de sus manipulaciones, que claramente no serían obra suya, si no influencia de Alice.

Y como se veía venir, el celular volvió a sonar. Carlisle tomó su móvil y vio la foto de Alice. Él sonrió y le cortó.

-Deben estar como locos. –Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. –Solté una ligera carcajada. -Cariño, ¿me puedes dejar en casa de Billy? Necesito esperar a Jacob para que las visiones de Alice se bloqueen.

-Muy bien pensado cielo. –Carlisle posó su mano derecha sobre la mía, y sonrió orgulloso, acelerando un poco más por el entusiasmo de comenzar el castigo contra los 'niños'.


	10. Castigados

**Autor.**

Luego de pasar toda la mañana esperando a Jacob, Esme por fin pudo dejar correr su imaginación libremente, y comenzar a anotar en una hoja la lista de castigos, así no tenía que pensar en ellos y Edward estaría tan sorprendido como el resto. La matriarca familiar pensó en todo, definitivamente.

El celular dejó de sonar en el momento en que Esme saludó a Jacob, puesto que el futuro de la vampiresa se hizo incierto y borroso gracias a la presencia del metamorfo. Alice por su parte estaba en casa, junto a Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Bella, debatiendo sobre la inusual reacción de Esme.

-A mi no me puede decir nada. Yo estoy casado. –Edward intentaba excusarse, en todo de duda.

-No creo que eso a ella le importe, Edward. –Alice continuaba buscando un punto ciego, dentro de su borrosa visión. -¡No veo nada!

Jasper se acercó a ella y sobó su espalda, usando nada más que su tacto para calmarla. Por su parte, Emmett se acercó a Rosalie para sentarse junto a ella en el sillón, pero ella se corrió un poco.

-Aún hueles a humana fácil. –Le dijo a secas.

-¡Pero amor! –Emmett se quejó, alzando sus manos, y luego miró a Jasper. -¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Dile que fue tu culpa!

Jasper mantuvo silencio, y Emmett enfureció.

-Te voy a…- Y el hermano fortachón de los Cullen se abalanzó sobre Jasper para continuar la pelea de la otra vez, pero fueron interrumpidos por el motor del auto de Carlisle. Emmett detuvo su brazo a centímetros del rostro de Jasper y lo miró furioso. –Rosalie, entiende que Jasper manipuló a la chica para que me besara.

-Lo sé. –Ella dijo muy calmada, mirándose las uñas. –Pero eso no quita que aún apestes a ella.

Un gruñido de Emmett se escapaba mientras volvía a su posición original. Bella se sentó en el otro sillón junto a Edward y esperaron pacientes a que entraran Esme y Carlisle.

-Oh no. –Dijeron todos al unísono cuando vieron la reconocible silueta de Jacob a través de la cortina.

-Por eso no puedo ver nada aún. –Alice siseó.

-Genial, la casa ahora apestará a perro, como nunca. –Rosalie se quejó.

En ese momento entraron los tres, con rostro serio, al menos por parte de Carlisle y Esme. Jacob iba de los últimos, con expresión de duda. Por algo había construido una casa con Billy lejos, y no tener que entrar en otra casa de vampiros, a menos que fuese exclusivamente por Renesmee.

El rostro de Alice dejaba entrever sus facciones: un berrinche de aquellos venía en camino, pero se contuvo gracias a la ayuda de su calmante personal, Jasper.

Esme caminó en silencio hacia ellos, custodiada por Jacob. En su cabeza venía cantando en italiano la ópera Carmen, dejando a Edward con una expresión de mármol, frío, casi tan molesto como Alice. Él se sentía confiado por estar casado con Bella, y viviendo lejos, pero no contaba con la astucia de Esme. Nadie lo hacía.

-Comencemos. –Esme rompió el silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando cariñosamente a todos sus niños. Nadie supo cómo responderle.

La vampiresa sacó un papel de su cartera, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer con su voz de soprano, en un tono muy seguro, pero a la vez cargado de ternura.

-Partamos por los autos. –Ella no pensaba en los castigos venideros, si no que los leía, cosa de que si Edward leía su mente, no sería la gran sorpresa cuando los labios de Esme pronunciaran el pensamiento en el segundo siguiente. –Rosalie, tu auto permanecerá en la residencia de los Black. Dame tus llaves por favor.

-¡¿Qué? –La rubia furiosa se levantó del sillón, y en cosa de microsegundos tuvo a su Emmett al lado controlándola. -¡No me puedes quitar el auto! Menos dejarlo en la casa de ese perro.

-¡Rosalie! –Esme la interrumpió, alzando la voz considerablemente. –Se llama Jacob, y tú me pasarás las llaves de tu auto.

-Pero…

-Vamos a aclarar unas cosas acá. –Esme se cruzó de brazos y dio dos pasos al frente. –Ustedes vinieron acá a pedirnos permiso. Se los dimos, firmamos como sus apoderados en el instituto. Quisieron ser alumnos normales como antes, bien. Voy a tratarlos entonces como tal. Bajo la ley, son mis hijos, y van a acatar mis órdenes.

-¡Carlisle! –Rosalie le rogó. El aludido simplemente alzó las manos, y como Poncio Pilatos se libró del asunto. La rubia gruñó ante esto, y pensó en la posibilidad de irse de casa. Ella era libre, pero sabía también cuanto odiaba estar sola o lejos de su familia.

Luego de una pausa, y bajo las miradas incrédulas de todos, Rosalie tomó las llaves de su auto y se las entregó a Esme. Ella con dulzura le sonrió, y acto seguido se las pasó a Jacob. Él, con su altanería, las recibió y guardó como un trofeo de guerra, aún cuando Rose no podía dejar de mirarlo con un odio infinito.

Esme volvió la vista a su papel nuevamente.

-En consecuencia de eso, todos, sin excepción, se inscribirán en el bus escolar para que los venga a buscar a la residencia, y se van a devolver de la misma forma.

Todos se miraron entre sí, queriendo quejarse, pero temían despertar aún más la furia de Esme. Asintieron luego de un momento, y a Rosalie ya no parecía importarle que Emmett oliera a humana, ya que tomó su mano como si fuese a sufrir un desmayo.

-Cuando terminemos ésta conversación, Carlisle bloqueará todas sus tarjetas de crédito, incluso las personales. Representan diecisiete años, y financieramente serán como tal.

En ese momento, un grito ahogado proveniente de Alice se escuchó por el cuarto.

-Eso significa que…-La pequeña vampiresa tenía su mirada perdida.

-Exacto. Alice, no puedes comprar más ropa de aquí a un mes. Van a tener que lavar su ropa como cualquier persona normal.

-Y…y….repetirla. –Alice llevó sus manos a la boca.

-Sí. –Esme confirmó.

-¡Esme no! ¡Por favor! Es la ropa, de nosotros…¡tuya! ¿Cómo vas a vestir igual dos veces? –Ella avanzó y le puso su mejor cara de pucheros, pero no entendía que sólo funcionaba con Jasper.

-Hoy mismo tendrán que ir a comprar detergente para lavar. –Esme no dudó en sus palabras, ni un solo segundo. Una resignada Alice, casi en shock, volvió a su lugar, consolada por su mayor. –Edward. –Ella se dirigió a su 'primer hijo'.

-Seguro no le darán nada. –Emmett sacó un atisbo de celos.

-No creas. –Esme corrigió. –Edward, se que tú tienes una diferencia con tus hermanos, ya que tienes a Renesmee, tu propia casa, y tu esposa. Pero tu viniste acá a pedirme volver a tus épocas de instituto, y caes en la misma categoría que tus hermanos. Ellos también están casados y no significa que se salvaron, ¿o sí?

-No, madre. –Él contestó con respeto.

-Y ya que Renesmee se encuentra viviendo con Charlie…-Jacob sonrió un poco ante esa situación que sólo le favorecía a él. –Tú y Bella se vendrán a vivir acá por lo que dure el castigo.

Ambos se miraron asombrados y luego con cara de súplica vieron a Esme. Bella abrió su escudo mental para dejar sus pensamientos libres a la mente de Edward. Le mencionó la falta de privacidad que tendrían, ya que aún no 'saciaban' su sed sexual, luego de tantos años. Ella le dejó entrever que no podría tener relaciones con él, sabiendo que los súper-oídos de todos iban a escucharlos.

-¡Esme! ¡Madre, por favor! –Un desesperado Edward clamó por piedad ante tal situación.

-Y no podrás traerte tu piano. Lo siento, no hay espacio para eso acá. –Todos miraron alrededor el gran lugar donde estaban, pero nadie la contradijo, ni siquiera Edward. –Emmett.

El aludido saltó un poco ante su llamado, y miró con cara de aflicción.

-No sabía qué cosa quitarte, y claramente no puedo dejarte sin cazar osos, así que te quitaré a Rosalie.

-¡¿Ah? –La pareja afectada se sorprendió.

-Así es. Emmett, te cambiarás al cuarto de invitados. No necesitan dormir, así que no es preciso una cama. –Esme explicó.

-¿Y dónde nos quedaremos nosotros? –Bella habló con tono de preocupación.

-En el cuarto de de Rosalie.

-¿Y yo dónde me quedaré? –Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Conmigo, y Carlisle. Así evitaremos que no te encuentres con Emmett a escondidas.

Rosalie se arrepintió de haber preguntado y miró a Emmett con pena, luego le dedicó una mirada a Edward, con uno que otro pensamiento de amenaza, prohibiéndole destrozar su habitación. Él rodó los ojos ante la ironía, pues ella tenía que cambiar cama todos los meses, aún así ella mantuvo su postura.

-Y finalmente. –Esme guardó su papel en el bolsillo del pantalón y juntó sus manos, mirándolos sonriente. –Todos van a cooperar en las cosas de casa. Aseo, lavado y orden. Tienen suerte de que no comemos, pero van a tener que lavar sus ropas, tenderlas, plancharlas y guardarlas. Está demás decir que no pueden darse el lujo de romper sus ropas cuando vayan de cacería.

-Ey, ¿por qué Jasper no tuvo ningún castigo? ¿Y Bella? –Emmett preguntó, por supuesto.

-Miren a Alice. –Esme les dijo pacientemente, y todos hicieron caso. Una pequeña vampiresa en shock estaba con su mirada perdida, sumisa en su nuevo futuro sin ropa nueva, sin auto y sin dinero. -¿No creen que soportar aquello es suficiente castigo? Y no sólo sus emociones, si no la de todos ustedes. Además, Emmett, tú ya le diste un castigo.

Aún así el grandulón no encontraba suficiente castigo, en comparación con quedarse sin su ángel por un mes. Hubiese preferido no cazar osos por diez años, antes de pasar una noche sin ella.

-¿Y Bella? –Emmett insistió.

-Bella no me pidió a mi ser su apoderada, se lo pidió a Charlie. Aún así es su decisión quedarse acá junto a Edward, y es tan libre de irse, como de quedarse. –Todos, excepto Edward, la miraron.

-Me… Me quedo. –Dijo dubitativa.

-Perfecto. –Jacob susurró, e intentó ocultar sus pensamientos rápidamente, pero un gruñido de Edward dejó en claro que no lo logró.

-Entonces, yo voy a la ciudad ahora a comprar detergente y más traperos para la casa. Carlisle, querido…-se dio la vuelta- ve a bloquear las tarjetas de crédito.

-Voy cielo. –Un mandoneado Carlisle se fue del cuarto, bajo la mirada de sus hijos que se sentían traicionados.

-Jacob, te paso a dejar a casa. –Esme le ofreció.

-No, no se preocupe, tengo que pasar a otro lugar. Voy en mi forma de lobo. –Jake miró a Edward con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que al entrar en fase, tendría que llegar apenas, y con suerte, en pantalón… ¿Dónde? Por supuesto. Renesmee.

Edward empuñó sus manos pero no podía hacer nada, más que confiar en su pequeña. Quiso pedirle a Bella que se fuera con Charlie para vigilar a su hija, pero no podía soportar la idea de estar lejos de su esposa.

Todos se movieron a sus respectivas tareas, excepto Alice que aún no quería aceptar la situación. Rosalie partió a su cuarto a buscar lo necesario e instalarse en el cuarto de Esme y Carlisle. Emmett hizo lo mismo y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes. Edward y Bella partieron a su casa a buscar la ropa, uno que otro libro para divertirse como lo hacían antes del matrimonio. Y Carlisle, bueno, ya había bloqueado todo el dinero de los Cullen. Eran chicos normales, durante un mes, como ellos querían serlo en el instituto. Ahora lo serían en casa también.

Hasta que les dure.


	11. Torturas

**Autor**

Un segundo de silencio fue seguido por el estrepitoso grito agudo de una desesperada mujer. Todos en casa sabían de quien provenía tal alarido pero hicieron caso omiso. Nada se podía hacer.

-¡Esto lo usé el martes! –La chillona voz de Alice, pero manteniendo su tono de soprano, recorrió toda la casa, y los agudos oídos de todos los vampiros que vivían allí la oyeron. Nadie hizo nada, pues les podía costar algún castigo extra; esta vez era en serio. Esme había colapsado.

-Vamos Emmett. –Rosalie en su habitación, resignada, se colocaba la misma ropa que había usado la semana pasada. Ella era la "maniquí", y no caía en desesperación como su hermana, pero había algo que si la traía de mal humor aquella mañana de lunes. Su auto.

Emmett trató de besarla antes de salir del cuarto pero ella lo ignoró, mezcla de enojo por los castigos y aún por el famoso beso. Abatido, la siguió a paso resignado para ir a reunirse con el resto de sus hermanos en el salón principal. Carlisle y Esme estaban esperándolos, ambos con una serena sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward llegó a casa desde su nueva cabaña, muy parecida a la que tenía en Forks, con una maleta en cada mano. Detrás de él, su fiel esposa, vistiendo muy similar a cuando era una humana: Jeans, una camisa y zapatillas. Ahora que Alice no podía comprarle ropa a la moda, quiso aprovechar la situación y ser ella misma, pero cuando la pequeña vampiresa bajó las escaleras, seguida de su fiel mayor, quedó en shock al ver las mismas tenidas usadas en la semana pasada, combinadas quizás con otra prenda, pero repetidas al fin y al cabo. Su expresión casi pasó al pánico cuando vio a Bella.

-No lo soportaré Jazz. –Ella estiró su mano para tomar la de su hombre, y él ya estaba allí para ella, enviándole olas de tranquilidad que no servían de mucho.

-Mejor me voy. –Carlisle intentó salir silenciosamente del salón, ya que el ambiente cada vez estaba más tenso entre todos, pero nadie se atrevía a reclamarle a Esme. Su amado doctor se fue por la cocina para entrar en el garaje y sacar su Mercedes Benz, el único auto "disponible".

-No se preocupen por las habitaciones. Yo moveré sus cosas en el transcurso de la mañana. Rosalie, llevaré tus pertenencias a mi habitación y Emmett, las tuyas estarán en el cuarto de invitados. –La pareja se miró con nostalgia, y Rosalie quitó su enojo para ser consolada por su hombre.

-Te extrañaré. –Susurró Emmett en su oído y ella asintió con pesar.

Aquella mañana partieron todos a sus clases, con un solo detalle de diferencia. El bus escolar, un gran camión amarillo clásico de la secundaria, pasó a buscarlos a casa, que era un poco más accesible que su residencia en Forks. Jasper fue el primero en subir, quien fue asediado por las miradas de varios chicos algo intimidados por su expresión. Le siguió Alice quien parecía un zombie, aún haciendo pucheros. Le siguieron Edward y Bella, quienes subieron sin problema. El verdadero lío fue cuando Rosalie tuvo que subir al bus. Emmett casi la llevó a rastras cuando colocó uno de sus tacones en el gastado escalón metálico, y el conductor la quedó mirando más de lo normal.

Se sentaron casi al fondo, todos juntos sin decir ni "pío", afirmándose de donde podían cuando el bus partió, con su motor ruidoso, nada en comparación con los autos de último modelo que tenían.

-Es como mi vieja camione- —Bella dijo pero se calló cuando todos quedaron mirándola, incluyendo Edward.- Vamos chicos, les falta un poco de humildad.

Pero todos nuevamente la miraron con el rostro inescrutable y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y disfrutó un poco de un momento de simplicidad, algo que extrañaba después de tantos años de lujos al estilo Cullen.

La mañana transcurrió lenta para los Cullen, menos para Esme quien ajustaba la casa a sus reglas: Primero ordenó su cuarto, para hacerle espacio a Rosalie. Le bajó lo más esencial, su estante de ropa, un espejo y un velador con maquillaje y peines. Como no necesitaba dormir, solo le acomodó un sillón junto al resto de las pertenencias, y con eso fue suficiente. La tendría vigilada para que no pudiera tener ningún encuentro con Emmett a partir de ese día, al menos en casa.

Hizo lo mismo con las cosas de Emmett, aunque era mucho menos. Ropa y zapatos, uno que otro peine y su computador. Pensó en colocar barrotes en la ventana y seguridad en la puerta, pero no era necesario al fin y al cabo: Esme tendría buen ojo y oído con Rosalie.

Entonces, con la habitación de la pareja disponible, tomó las maletas de Edward y Bella y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias en los cajones vacíos que quedaron por la ropa de Emmett.

Se encargó también de la ropa en general, disponiendo la lavadora para todos, con unas cinco cajas de detergente que les servirían a los miembros con sus prendas. Al volver, les enseñaría como lavar, ya que por muy vampiros "superdotados" que fueran, estaba casi segura que ninguno sabía cómo hacer andar aquel aparato.

Esme llamó al banco para asegurarse que todas las tarjetas de crédito de Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y especialmente Alice, estuvieran bloqueadas, y seguramente se enteraría de algún boleto de lotería ganador en cualquier kilómetro a la redonda.

Y así llegó el momento en que los Cullen arribaron a casa. Ninguno de buen humor pues sabían lo que les esperaba, además de que como viven lo más alejado del pueblo, fueron los últimos en ir a dejar a casa, y tuvieron que estar más de una hora sobre esa "chatarra amarilla", como le habían apodado.

Al llegar, Esme los esperaba muy tranquila, sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista. Los seis entraron en silencio, sin ninguna expresión, más que la de frustración de Alice, quien era la que más sufría con todo esto.

-¡Niños! ¿Cómo les fue en clases? –Esme preguntó sonriente. Nadie respondió inmediatamente. –Asumiré que bien. Les tengo sus nuevos cuartos asignados, excepto para Alice y Jasper. Edward, cariño, puedes subir a tu habitación con Bella. Instalé sus cosas.

Rosalie le dio una mirada de aquellas a su hermano, advirtiéndole con el pensamiento de no tocar su cama, lo cual Edward ignoró completamente.

-Emmett, desde que tú pones un pie en ésta casa, tienes prohibido entablar contacto con Rosalie. Ella estará casi todo el tiempo conmigo, y sus cosas están instaladas en mi habitación con Carlisle, y las tuyas en el cuarto de huéspedes. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto que no los puedo vigilar en el instituto, pero ya llamé al inspector para que los tenga vigilados especialmente a ustedes dos.

Los aludidos se miraron como prisioneros en un juicio, deseando que los castigos pasaran luego. Pero Emmett pensaba en otra cosa: la forma de engañar a Esme y tener aunque sea un encuentro con su ángel.

Y esa misma noche lo intentó.

Carlisle llegó a casa tarde, recibido por su fiel esposa, momento que Emmett no desaprovechó.

Sigilosamente, y con la ayuda de la distracción de Alice con Esme, logró entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Rosalie, quien al verlo corrió a sus brazos, cerrando la puerta para comenzar a besarlo intensamente. Por su parte, Jasper ayudó a Esme, enviándole olas de amor hacia Carlisle para que estuviese más tiempo con él.

-Bienvenido a casa cariño. –Esme lo besó tiernamente, sintiendo deseos de continuar. Fue entonces que cuando se vio amarrada a su cuello, apegada a él y casi de puntillas para poder besarle mejor, que notó lo que estaba ocurriendo. -¡Jasper! –Gritó a todo pulmón llamando la atención de los habitantes de la casa, quienes guardaron silencio, excepto por un murmullo de besos y choque de muebles provenientes del otro lado de la casa.

-¡Esme! Edward no ha lavado su ropa. –Alice salió en el camino para distraer a su madre, quien iba dispuesta a detener la situación que ocurría en su cuarto.

-Yo la lavaré. –Bella dijo desde el segundo piso y Alice le respondió con un gruñido.

-¡Rosalie, Emmett! –Esme llegó en un segundo a la puerta de su habitación y esperó otro para que terminaran lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo dentro. -¡Voy a entrar!

Y lo hizo. Emmett terminó de colocarse su camisa y Rosalie se peinaba, ambos con la cabeza agachada. Esme se hizo a un lado en la puerta para que su fortachón hijo saliera, sin reprimendas… por ahora.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue tras Emmett, seguido desde lejos por Alice y Jasper.

-Ustedes también vengan. –Esme siseó y se llevó a los tres a la sala de estar, donde estaba Carlisle ordenando su maletín, haciendo caso omiso al caos en casa. –Me han desobedecido. Jasper, no creas que no capté tus influencias. Pero sé que tú has sido influenciado por una fuerza mayor.

Todos miraron a Alice.

-Jasper, compartirás habitación con Emmett. Ambos no podrán ver a sus mujeres por una semana. –Dijo tajantemente, bajo la mirada incrédula de los vampiros. Todos pudieron sentir una ola de tristeza proveniente de Jasper y su castigo, pero nuevamente nadie se atrevió a contradecir a la matriarca.

El nuevo castigado llevó a regañadientes sus cosas a la habitación con Emmett, quien no lo recibió con la mejor sonrisa.

-Al menos algo de Hale tengo a mi lado. –Emmett intentó bromear cuando ambos se encontraron sin nada que hacer.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmett.- Jasper lo miró con ojos saltones.

-¡¿Qué? –Su hermano alzó las manos, y luego comprendió. –Hey, tan desesperado no estoy. Además, no eres mi tipo. –Le guiñó un ojo y Jasper le tiró un cojín.

-¡Esme! ¡Jasper corre peligro! –Alice gritaba por casa al escuchar la peculiar conversación. Cualquier cosa servía con tal de revertir la situación. Pero nada hizo cambiar de opinión a Esme, quien ahora estaba en su cuarto, leyendo tranquilamente un libro junto a Rosalie.

-Si Jasper y Emmett deciden vivir su amor libre, no eres nadie para detenerlos, Alice. –Esme bromeó desde su habitación.

-¡Me van a violar! –Jasper exageraba.

-¡Esme! –Alice imploraba.

-¡Necesito a Rosalie o violaré a Jasper! – Emmett gruñó con cierto tono de broma, algo que Alice no comprendía. Y quizás el amenazado tampoco.

-¡Cállense todos! –Esme gritó, provocando un silencio rotundo en la casa. Ni un murmullo se sintió al oír a la matriarca alzar la voz. –No sean exagerados. Emmett no hará nada, Alice, podrá ser un maníaco adicto al sexo pero nunca abusará de Jasper.

Rosalie soltó una risita cuando Emmett murmuraba que no era lo mencionado.

-Así que vuelvan todos a sus habitaciones. Y los quiero a las 6 de la madrugada limpiando sus cuartos antes de irse a clases.

Nadie dijo ni pío, pero obedecieron. Esa noche todos los Cullen estaban distribuidos en sus habitaciones, buscando alguna entretención "sana".

Esto ocurrió por las siguientes tres noches. Luego de una jornada escolar en donde se les permitía estar con sus parejas, aunque a medias, volvían a la "cárcel Cullen", como Emmett le había llamado, a lavar su ropa, limpiar los cuartos, barrer, sacudir y hacer sus deberes como cualquier otro adolescente.

Jacob por su parte disfrutaba de ésta situación, visitando a Nessie cada vez que podía, con o sin la vigilancia de Charlie. Casualmente la historia se repitió, pero con una variante: Ahora era Jacob quien entraba por la ventana de Nessie y se quedaba a dormir con ella, sólo que él también lo hacía. Intentaban guardar sus pensamientos en el instituto para que Edward no se enterara de aquello, y Alice no podía verlo. Era una época de oro para la joven pareja.

En cambio para Bella no tanto. Luego de tres noches de reclamos, malas caras, y obviamente pensamientos negativos, Edward estaba cansado mentalmente. Él era quien tenía que escuchar todas las quejas que nadie osaba decir en voz alta, y lo traía de un mal humor.

-"Edward" –Bella abrió su escudo para dejar oír sus pensamientos, algo que no hacía hace días para poder darle algo de paz mental a su marido.

El aludido la miró desde el balcón de la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett, donde se encontraban. Bella caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza.

-"Hace días que no me besas o tocas." Le dejó ver sus pensamientos, mientras lo daba vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Bella comenzó a juguetear con los botones de su camisa, ante la indiferencia total de Edward. Él la deseaba, pero no podía hacer nada bajo esas circunstancias.

Finalmente se dejó engatusar por su amada, cuando ella desabotonó su camisa completamente y comenzó a besar su níveo torso. Edward la tomó de la cintura, alzándola en sus brazos para entrarla al cuarto y acostarla sutilmente sobre la cama.

Comenzaban a besarse y despojarse de las ropas, pero los pensamientos alrededor no cesaban.

-"Qué asco, tendré que hacer una remodelación total de mis muebles." Rosalie pensó al oír perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en su habitación.

-"Jasper es tan aburrido cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con él." Emmett pensó en ese momento, jugando con una pelota de baseball en sus manos.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo Alice?"- Jasper pensaba eso casi todo el tiempo, y no era muy difícil adivinar en que andaba su pequeña duende.

-"¿Con qué convino esto para que se vea distinto?" Alice tenía prendas repartidas por toda su habitación, no sólo de ella, si no las de todos sus hermanos. Buscaba la forma de que se vieran diferentes, aunque seguramente nadie en el instituto notaría que usaron la misma chaqueta del día anterior. Pero ella sí. "Uhg, todo huele a detergente y suavizante." Continuaba quejándose.

Usualmente Edward estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su hogar, en donde Bella colocaba su escudo y Renesmee tenía pensamientos tan puros y de su agrado, que no le era necesario escapar o estar malhumorado como ahora. Todas esas quejas, al mismo tiempo, cada vez más incesantes, provocaron que el vampiro dejara los besos y caricias y se comenzaba a vestir nuevamente, bajo una incrédula Bella.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –Ella preguntó mentalmente, vistiéndose por igual.

Edward dejó salir el aire y llevó una mano a su alborotado cabello cobrizo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento. No puedo. –El vampiro no la miró directamente, más bien agachó la vista hacia su pantalón, donde no pasaba nada. Bella llevó su mano a la boca sorprendida. Edward nunca le había fallado, y supo que ya era una situación grave. Al menos para ella.

Todos lo sabían. Rosalie estaba desesperada sin saber el paradero de su auto, ignorando que una vez Jacob salió a dar una vuelta en su preciado auto, y ella lo notaría por el olor que tanto odiaba. Emmett quería a su mujer, tanto como Jasper a Alice. Y la pequeña Cullen enloquecía; era fanática de la moda, y todas las nuevas temporadas se avecinaban, y su tarjeta de crédito estaba retenida, así también su afán por vestirlos a todos con algo nuevo.

Carlisle también sufría en silencio, por no tener un momento a solas con su amada esposa, ya que siempre estaba con Rosalie protegiéndola de no escapar a los brazos de Emmett.

Los únicos que disfrutaban de ésta situación eran Jacob y Nessie, pero el resto supo que era hora de tomar una decisión, y lo hicieron una vez que estuvieron solos en el bus escolar que reemplazaba a sus lujosos autos.

-Esto tiene que parar. –Jasper les dijo a todos en un tono muy bajo, pero seguro, asombrándolos, incluso a Alice. El no era mucho de hablar, pero ésta vez fue la voz líder y todos lo escucharon atentos.


	12. La decisión de los Cullen

**Nessie's POV.**

Aquella mañana desperté con un inusual rayo de sol pasando por mi ventana, acompañada por las aves que anunciaban el amanecer. Era hora de que él se fuera.

-Jake, despierta. –Susurré tan bajo como siempre, para no despertar a mi abuelo Charlie y a Sue. –Ya es de día.

Jacob se quedaba a mi lado cada noche, aprovechando éstos días de castigos que incluía a mi muy sobreprotector papá. Por supuesto no ocurría nada, él siempre fue un caballero conmigo, y dormir abrazados en una pequeña cama era toda nuestra rutina.

Lo difícil era ocultar aquellos pensamientos cerca de mi padre, o si no mi pobre lobo no tendría escapatoria.

Entre gruñidos suaves y vueltas en la cama, finalmente desperté a Jake, quien se estiró tanto que casi me bota, si no es por mis reflejos. Ambos reímos silenciosamente por la situación, disfrutando de nuestro pequeño momento a solas y en completa libertad. Además, si solo se quedaba a dormir, era menos escalofriante que mi padre cuando se quedaba despierto toda la noche con mamá. Eso si era de temer.

-¿Lista para ver por otro día la cara de felicidad de tu familia chupasangre? –Jake besó mi frente y se acomodó en la cama, apoyándose en un lado para poder mirarme mejor.

-Mi abuela realmente les está dando un castigo único. – Rodé los ojos al saber que tendría que aguantar su mal humor por todo el día, otra vez.

-Yo estoy divertido. –Mi lobo se rió. –Sobre todo porque la barbie aún no sabe que su auto huele a mí. –Se encogió de hombros y yo le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo, pero a la vez riendo también. Amaba a mi tía Rose pero debía admitir que era divertido verlos pelear. A veces.

-Ya vete. Mi abuelo Charlie debe estar por levantarse. –Asumí al escuchar sus ronquidos cada vez menos potentes. No sabía cómo tía Sue podía aguantarlo, pero eso también demostraba lo mucho que ama a mi abuelo.

Jacob se despidió luego de un momento, saltando por la ventana. No era como si fuese a extrañarlo mucho, ya que luego de ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y buscar su moto, pasaría por mí para irnos a clases, y ésta vez me aseguraría de que no le hiciera ningún gesto grosero con la mano a mi tía Rosalie o a papá cuando pasemos por el lado del bus escolar. La primera vez podría haber jurado que iban a bajarse del bus…. En movimiento.

Llegamos a clases a la misma hora de siempre, y yo bien afirmada de la espalda de mi lobo. Al bajarme de la moto noté que el bus escolar aún no había llegado, así que le dije a Jake que esperaría por mi familia para saludarlos, antes de entrar a clases. Pero el bus llegó, y ellos no.

No vi sus "alegres" rostros, ni la cara de asco de tía Rose cuidando de no tocar el óxido.

-¿Dónde están? – Pregunté a Jake, quien estaba tan sorprendido pero menos afligido que yo.

-Quizás en un manicomio para chupasangres. –Se burló pero no le hice caso. –Vamos a clases Ness. –Extendió su mano y luego de vacilar por un momento, la tomé e ingresé a mi jornada escolar. En ningún momento del día vi a ninguno de mis tíos o padres entrar por los salones, y la situación me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

No creía que el castigo de mi abuela Esme llegara a tales extremos, si no que había algo más acá, y decidí averiguarlo a la salida de clases, junto a Jake. Le pedí que en vez de ir donde mi abuelo Charlie, me acompañara a la casa Cullen, y saber que estaba pasando. A regañadientes aceptó. Cualquier lugar donde estuvieran todos juntos, no era su favorito en el mundo que digamos, pero yo tenía mis técnicas para convencerlo. Jake caía con un tierno beso y aquellos ojos que él tanto amaba.

Me afirmé nuevamente de su espalda en el camino a casa, que era algo más corto que el que había en Forks, donde crecí. Debía admitir que extrañaba aquel lugar, pero aún no era tiempo de volver, ya que nuestra apariencia física levantaría sospechas. O algo así me explicó mi abuelo Carlisle.

-Hemos llegado a su destino. Son 10 dólares y un beso por favor. –Jake bromeó y antes de que pudiera darle un pequeño beso, aquel sonido inconfundible nos detuvo.

-¿Qué tal 10 dólares y te arranco un brazo? –Tía Rose estaba parada en la puerta, con ambos brazos cruzados, y la mirada furiosa contra Jake. -¡Edward, no sé cómo permites que venga en esa máquina de la muerte! –Ella siseó para adentro de la casa y luego caminó hacia mí, ayudándome a bajar.

-Vamos tía, ya estoy acostumbrada. –Rodé mis ojos y luego la abracé, como de costumbre. –Entren a la casa, hay noticias. Mi tía anunció muy seria, y sin hacerle ninguna broma más a Jake, lo cual indicaba la urgencia de la situación.

Entramos algo inseguros, guiados por mi tía, quien nos llevó hasta el comedor.

-Oh, oh. –Ambos dijimos. El comedor. Aquel lugar de reunión familiar donde usualmente tomábamos decisiones que nunca dejaban a todos contentos. Ésta vez no era la excepción.

Estaban todos, inclusive mi abuelo Carlisle, sentado en la cabecera junto a mi abuela Esme. Tío Jasper y Alice al otro extremo, mis padres en la mitad de la mesa y frente a ellos tío Emmett, quien le hizo espacio a tía Rose para sentarse junto a él.

Nos miramos algo asustados con Jake y suspiramos antes de entrar completamente y acomodarnos en dos sillas, entremedio de tío Emmett y tío Jasper. Mi lobo no se encontraba totalmente cómodo, además de las miradas de odio que recibía de papá.

Por suerte sabíamos como bloquear aquellos pensamientos de…

-¿De qué? –Papá leyó mi mente, colocando una mano empuñada sobre la mesa, la cual mamá cubrió inmediatamente.

-Nada papá. –Dije sonrojándome un poco.

Él no se lo creyó para nada y no despegó la mirada sobre nosotros, haciendo la situación aún más incómoda.

-Bien, ¿quién va a hablar? –La abuela Esme habló finalmente. Todos se miraron entre sí, y hasta un buen rato, tío Emmett se levantó.

-Yo hablaré. –Su grave voz retumbó en el salón, y todos lo miraron algo aterrados, a lo que tía Alice se paraba.

-Mejor yo hablaré. –Dijo con su voz suave, muy en contraste con la de tío Emmett.

-¡Hey! Pero si yo quiero hablar.

-Será mejor que lo haga yo. –Saltó mi tía Rose, parándose también.

-Cálmense todos. –Tío Jasper se levantó y de repente todos nos sentimos tranquilos gracias a su don.

-Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? –Finalmente me levanté yo para hablar, y todos guardaron silencio.

Mis tíos se sentaron y yo también, dejando a mamá bajo la vista de todos, algo que no la puso muy cómoda. Me preguntaba como estarían sus mejillas de ser humana.

Mi padre dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento, seguramente recordando viejos tiempos.

-Cariño, hemos tomado una decisión. –Se acomodó para hablar.

-"Hemos" me suena a manada. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. –Tío Emmett se cruzó de brazos.

-Hemos. –Mamá recalcó, y me miró un momento, pasando la vista hasta Jake, y luego volvió a mí. –Vas a continuar en el instituto, como lo deseaste. Te apoyaremos en cada decisión que quieras, pero nosotros ya no estaremos contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Los miré a todos algo preocupada, y Jake tomó mi mano en ese momento.

-Ninguno de nosotros seguirá en el instituto, y dejaremos que vivas esa experiencia sola. O con Jacob, si él así lo desea. –Mi madre parecía muy segura de lo que decía, pero mi padre no, ya que una mueca se formó en su rostro. Entonces todos miraron a mi Jake.

-Eh. –Se puso algo nervioso y alzó sus cejas, para finalmente mirarme. –Nessie.- Se acomodó en su silla para tomar mis manos y posar sus ojos sobre los míos. –Quiero que vivas todas tus experiencias humanas, incluso pasar horas en un instituto lleno de humanos que te devoran con la mirada. Pero tienes que vivir todo eso.

-Hey. –Papá lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. –Ese discurso me suena conocido.

-Silencio chupasangre. –Jake murmuró y mamá tuvo que detener a papá. –Como decía. Tus tíos, padres y yo ya pasamos por esto, pero tu no. Debes vivir la escuela como cualquier chica normal. Tal y como lo deseaste.

-Pero Jake… -Le hice un mimo. –Te extrañaré. Digo, los extrañaré a todos.

-Lo sé amor, pero estaremos acá para cuando vuelvas de clases. E iré a todos los bailes contigo, y seremos la pareja más tradicional. –Jake prometió.

Lo analicé un momento y me pareció finalmente lo mejor. Después de todo era lo que papá había hecho por mamá, hacerla vivir todas las experiencias humanas posibles antes de su transformación. Yo no iba a cambiar más, pero si tenía otros planes a futuro, y el instituto debía ser algo tachado en mi lista.

-Está bien. Lo haré. –Anuncié con una sonrisa y abracé a mi lobo. –Gracias chicos. Aunque debo admitir que la escuela con ustedes era divertida. No creí que eran tan desordenados. –Reí un poco y me acomodé en el hombro de Jake.

-Yo quería quedarme. –Tío Emmett hizo un puchero.

-Claro, por la humana esa. –Tía Rosalie le reprochó y todos rodaron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza por la interminable pelea por el beso.

-Y bueno, ¿qué les llevó a tomar ésta decisión? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Tus padres no podían tener sexo tranquilos por el castigo. –Tío Emmett saltó con una carcajada.

-¡Emmett! –Mis padres gritaron al unísono. Yo me sonrojé de la vergüenza, escondiéndome en el regazo de Jake.

-Emmett estaba a punto de violar a Jasper. Es por eso. –Tía Alice disparó, provocando que todos entraran en discusión.

-¡Mi auto! Debo ir a buscarlo. –Mi tía favorita ya se levantaba para ir por su preciado auto hasta que…

-Esperen. –Mi abuela Esme habló. Todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron mirándola con algo de temor. Realmente habían recibido un gran escarmiento. –Aparte de que ya no quieran estar castigados, se que tomaron la decisión correcta. Nessie debe vivir esto sola, y ustedes no podrán interponerse.- Finalmente les sonrió carismáticamente como siempre, volviendo a ser aquella mujer dulce que todos amábamos. –Espero hayan aprendido la lección chicos. Y dejen que nuestra pequeña viva su experiencia en el instituto como ustedes lo hicieron alguna vez.

Todos asintieron y me miraron con resignación o mejor dicho, caras de disculpas.

-Gracias. –Les dije a todos y luego se lo susurré a mi Jake, aunque claramente todos lo oyeron. –Prometo que viviré ésta experiencia como se debe.

-¿En el cuarto de aseo como tus padres? –Tío Emmett bromeó, recibiendo una gran patada por debajo de la mesa.

Después de una semana todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Mi tía Rose estuvo limpiando el auto para "sacar el olor a perro", ya que fue él quien le trajo el carro a casa. De poder desmayarse cuando lo vio manejando su preciado "bebé", lo habría hecho. Pero sólo se limitó a gritonearle por un buen rato.

En cambio yo comencé a ir cada mañana a la escuela, llevada por mi lobo quien se levantaba temprano por mí. Mis padres habían vuelto a su casa, y ya no podía darme el lujo de dormir con Jake, pero había verificado que quería estar con él para siempre, y algún día, dormir juntos el resto de nuestras existencias.

Pero mientras, había un par de experiencias humanas que debía vivir. Como el examen de cálculo, que me hacía retractarme de mi decisión. Pero todo eso era parte de ser humana, y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Fin.

**N/A:** **Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para encontrar el link donde tengo mi página de facebook, con actualizaciones propias, de novelas y cosplay. Si no les funciona el link, busquen en facebook "NuniRose – MissRosalie". Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
